Un Viaje que cambió nuestras vidas
by merr63
Summary: Luego de destruir a MaloMyotismon, nuestros héroes deben derrotar a una nueva fuerza poderosa y más maligna que las otras. Para eso, deberán realizar un viaje que les hará dar un giro de 360. DIGIMON 01 Y 02. MUCHAS PAREJAS. CAP 5 LISTO, DEJEN REVIEWS.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos! Bueno, este es mi primer fic, y espero que les guste. Este es un pequeo prlogo, antes de que comience la historia. Ahora unas explicaciones:**

- **Se agrega una nia elegida, que segn yo, estuvo desde el 01, es que siempre haba inventado una pareja para Izzy XD jaja Bueno, ella es: Azumi Nikawa, de la edad de Izzy y Mimi. Tiene el emblema de la paz y su digimon es Wizardmon.**

- **Como no entiendo mucho sobre el 02, porque no lo vi entero, en este los de 02 (Davis, Cody, Yolei y Ken) tendrn emblemas igual a los del 01. Cody, justicia; Yolei, felicidad; Ken, bondad; Davis, confianza.**

- **Tendr bastantes cosas parecidas a Casi ngeles, novela argentina que amo. As que espero Cris Morena no me mat. La historia tendr muuuuchas similitudes. Desde personajes a historias y problemas.**

- **Sobre las edades: Joe (18); Tai, Sora y Matt (17); Mimi, Izzy y Azumi (16); Tk, Kari, Davis, Yolei y Ken (15); Cody (12).**

- **Las parejas que NO se cambian: Taiora, Mimato, Takari, Kenyako, Kouzumi (Izzy y Azumi) y los otros tambin tendrn sus chicas.**

- **Habr tambin: Sorato, Koukari, Daikari, Koumi, Taiyako, Takumi (TK y Azumi) y ms (Menos Michi porque odio).**

- **Eso es todo! Si tienen dudas, preguntan, espero que les guste el fic.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_El grupo de 13 adolescentes, estaban sentados en ronda en la mansin de ngeles, Cielo, como la llamaban todos, que cmo bien lo deca su nombre, era un ngel. Rubia, de unos ojos verdes que te transmitan paz, tranquilidad y ternura, de 24 aos, era justiciera, amigable, la persona ms perfecta que haya pisado este mundo. De no ser por ella, no habran derrotado das atrs a Malomyotismon. Ella les sonra mientras los miraba dulcemente; detrs de ella haba una caja, una caja llena de "porqueras" para cualquiera que viera su contenido._

_- Eh, Cielo Para qu nos reuniste? - Pregunt curiosa una pelirroja de unos 17 aos-._

_- Ya lo van a ver, Si? Ahora yo quiero hablarles primero un poquito - Contest Cielo con su pacfica voz-._

_- Dale, dale, Cielito. - La apur el joven de pelos alborotados, Tai-._

_- Bueno - Lanz una pequea risita- Como ya saben, nuestro mundo y el digimundo han estado amenazados por fuerzas oscuras y malignas durante los ltimos 6 aos, No? - Todos asintieron- Y todava estn siendo amenazados. _

_- Pero - Interrumpi el pelirrojo, Koushiro "Izzy"- Es, es imposible. Matamos a Malomyostismon y..._

_- No era el ltimo - Lo interrumpi Cielo- Todava queda el ms poderoso, el que es capaz de destruir todo. - Sentenci. Los jvenes la miraron horrorizados- Para los primeros digidestinados, Recuerdan a Apocalymon?_

_- Al qu encerramos con los digivices, verdad? - Agreg dudosa, la castaa de ojos verdes, Azumi. Cielo asinti- Qu tiene que ver el en esto?_

_- Em, en una versin ms modificada, digamos que en algo ms que el nivel mega, el se regener convirtindose en un espritu maligno llamado DestructApocalymon - Se miraron entre s- Y es su deber, como nios elegidos, acabarlo._

_- Otra vez!? - Se quej la pelirrosada-_

_- Si, Mimi, si quers que la tierra y el digimundo sigan tal y como estn, si. El futuro de la vida depende de ustedes._

_- Y los digimons, qu? - Esta vez quin habl fue Matt, con una mirada aterrada como pocas veces la haba puesto-._

_- Digamos que los van a ver muy pronto. - Dicho esto se par- Tienen que abrir el libro._

_- AHORA!? - Gritaron al unsono como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo-._

_- Si - Les remarc la palabra- Es el momento. Cada uno sabe lo que tiene que hacer, no? - Asintieron. En eso llegaron dos jvenes, de la edad de Cielo. La chica era morocha y bastante torpe, pero divertida. Acompaada a ella, apareci Nicols, el novio de Cielo, castao y de profundos ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de Matt y Tk-._

_- Hi, guys! - Los salud Selena, la amiga de Cielo-._

_- Les dijiste mi amor? - Ella asinti. Se dirigi a los chicos- Se sienten listos?_

_- Si! Juntos destruiremos al enemigo! - Salt Tai, como lo haba hecho cientos de veces-._

_- Antes de seguirles hablando, les quiero dar unas cositas. - Se acerc a la caja y tom una brjula. La puso sobre la mano de Matt- Para que nunca pierdas el camino a casa._

_- Gracias Cielo! - Sonri el. Luego tom una vela y se la dio a Kari-_

_- Para que cuando todas las luces se extingan, la tuya brille ms que ninguna. - La chica sonri y la tom. Sac un disco de vinilo y se lo entreg a Tk- Puedes encontrar pistas hasta en una cancin. - Tom un ovillo de lana y unas agujas y se los dio a Mimi que la miraba incrdula- Ahora que ya eres una seorita, esto te va a venir al pelo. - Lo tomo mirndola extrao y una sonrisa algo fingida. Sac un dado y se lo entreg a Yolei - Nada, es azaroso. - Luego sac un espejo de mano y se lo dio a Ken- Para cerciorarte de que siempre fuiste, eres y sers la persona que vemos. - Agarr un tintero y una pluma y se lo entreg a Azumi - Para la mejor escritora de todas, hay que darle su material de trabajo. - Ella sonri y articul un pequeo gracias. Tom un boomerang y se lo entreg a Izzy que estaba a su lado- Para que sepas que todo, pero todo, en algn momento regresa - Sac un portarretratos y acercndose al menor de todos, le habl - Hay momentos que a todos nos gustara tenerlos para siempre. - Agarr un pequeo pajarito de reloj y se lo entreg a Davis- Vol, crece y si es posible cete, para despus volver a levantarte. - Lo tom mientras sus amigos rean por lo bajo. - Sac un diapasn y se lo dio a Joe - Esto es para afinar, pero siendo vos, lo usara para escuchar. - Tom un perfume, en frasco antiguo y se lo dio a Sora- Hay olores que nos llevan directamente y sin escalas a nuestros recuerdos. - Por ltimo tom una espada de madera, y mir a Tai sonriente, el ya haba soltado una pequea risita. - Nunca - Lo amenaz burlonamente con la espada- Pero nunca te olvides de ese nio que llevas adentro. - Dicho esto se la dio y volvi junto a Selena y Nicols. En la caja an quedaba unos 15 objetos, o quiz unos cuantos ms- Estos que estn aqu, son para otras personitas muuy especiales. - La cerr- _

_- Ahora lo que les voy a decir, tiene muchsima importancia, as que presten atencin - Comenz Nico. Los chicos se acercaron- Para abrir el libro, como bien saben necesitan los emblemas. Cada candado corresponde a un emblema, ya sabrn cual es de cada uno. _

_- A las 21:13 tienen que abrirlo. Ni un minuto ms, ni un minuto menos. - Continu Selena, dejando su lado divertido de lado-._

_- Dnde? - Quiso saber Tk-._

_- En la fuente. - Los chicos asintieron- Ustedes saben que los amo muchsimo. Sepan que nunca, nunca los vamos a olvidar._

_- Pero Cielo Va a pasar algo malo? - Joe ya se senta con miedo-._

_- No, solo se los digo para que lo sepan. - Luego vi a Selena- Juan est afuera?_

_- Si, nos est esperando - Juan era el novio de ella-._

_- Es hora de irnos. Volvemos en 2 semanas Si? - Algunos ya se les empaaban los ojos- No, no, no lloren. Nos vamos a ver dentro de muuuuy poquito. Hay como los amo!_

_Luego de una despedida de Cielo, Nico, Selena y los dems que viajaban (Que tambin los haban ayudado mucho en la batalla contra Malomyotismon), los chicos se preparaban ansiosos._

_19:56. Living, solo estaban las chicas._

_- Hay, Dios, pero que nervios! - Exclamaba una y otra vez, Mimi-_

_- Mimi, no va a pasar nada - La calm Azumi- Igual, me muero por saber que dice el libro._

_- Te juro que ya no aguanto - Ri Kari-._

_- Aunque si estoy un poquito asustada - Inquiri Yolei-._

_- Poquito no ms. - Ri Kari y todas hicieron lo mismo-._

_- Juntos lo vamos a lograr Verdad? - Habl por fin Sora-._

_- Pero si te pareces a Tai cuando dices eso! - Agreg Mimi y volvieron a rer las cinco-._

_20:02. Cocina, solo estaban los chicos._

_- Que creen que tenga el libro? - Trataba de sacar alguna idea, Davis- Creen que nos ensee a conquistar chicas? - Matt le peg en la cabeza- Auch! Y eso por qu fue?_

_- Esto es serio, nio, no es tiempo de pensar en mujeres. - Contest en tono divertido-._

_- Pero, Para que nos habr dado Cielo las cosas, esas? - Coment Izzy-._

_- Ser que Cielo no volver? - Esta vez quin le peg Joe- Auch! Y ahora por qu?_

_- Cielo, si va a volver. - Lo rega Joe-._

_- Eso espero. - Coment Tai con tono nostlgico- Y si espiamos a las chicas?_

_- Que poca tica, Tai! Quieres morir antes de abrir el libro? - Salt Ken-._

_- Vamos! Es que acaso no quieren saber de que hablan? - Mir a Matt- No quieres saber en lo que piensa Mimi? - Este se sonroj y se rieron los dems-._

_- Pero si es muy predecible. Que de seguro piensa que atuendo se pondr maana. - Todos rieron ante el comentario de Izzy-._

_- Pues habl el que no quiere saber de Azumi! - Lo atac Tai. Este se puso ms rojo que Matt y empezaron a rer ms fuerte-._

_- Pero... Es... yo... jams... que... - Balbuce-._

_- Tk deja de rerte que sabemos que tienes a dos en la mira! - Salt Ken de la nada, Tk sinti ardor en sus mejillas y pens la manera ms rpida de hacer sufrir a Ken-._

_- Y qu me dices de Yolei, eh? - Sonri triunfador, aunque an se notaba el pequeo color rosado que haba tomado su rostro-._

_- Pfff, tonteras! - Se defendi- Por lo menos no soy como Tai, que todos los das tiene una estrategia para levantarse a Sora._

_- Por lo menos no lo niego, hombre! - Lo miraron raro y el sonri tmidamente- Bueno, pero si es verdad que est ms buena que no llevarme ninguna materia. - Rieron por lo bajo- Qu me dices tu, Joe?_

_- Qu, yo!? Pero, pero Pregntale a Davis! A el nadie le dijo nada todava!- Nervioso-._

_- Agh, pero que ya todos se saben mi historia. Vamos cuenta la tuya. - Dijo ansioso-._

_- Eh... _

_- Chicos, vengan! - Asom su cabeza una castaa que haca babear a Izzy y Tk, junto a ella una pelilila que a Ken, no le pareca nada mala. Ambas salieron. Joe respir aliviado-._

_- Que no te salvas! Apenas termine todo esto del libro nos debes una confesin. - Lo amenaz Tai con el dedo- Ahora, vamos._

_- S-si. _

_20:34. Living, todos reunidos, cada uno con su objeto._

_- Bueno, aqu est libro. - Suspir Sora, mientras les mostraba a todos un libro color oro viejo, con muchos smbolos extraos, como los que Izzy descifraba en el digimundo- Estamos listos, no? - Dudosa-_

_- Claro que s! - Grit Davis. Todos sonrieron, algunas se tomaban de las manos, otros se abrazaban-._

_- A abrir el libro, entonces! - Sentenci el lder-._

_21:00. Fuente de afuera de la mansin. Todo ya estaba oscuro._

_- Tengo miedo! - Dijo Mimi mientras se abrazaba a Matt. Este sonroj levemente, pero la oscuridad no permita que lo vieran as-._

_- Ya, Mimi! Tranquila - Se quej Sora- Bien, Quin empieza?_

_Ah comenz la batalla campal. Todos exponan razones por las cuales no deberan ser los primeros. Hasta que..._

_- BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Grit Cody- Lo har yo._

_El pequeo de 12, haba mostrado valor como ninguno. Tom su emblema de la Justicia, color azul oscuro. Lo meti hasta el fondo del hueco del candado que llevaba su smbolo. Este solt un pequeo humo azul oscuro y se desprendi del libro. Todos miraron atnitos. _

_Le sigui Joe, quien puso su emblema de la Sinceridad, color gris y pas lo mismo que Cody. El candado se desplom en el suelo._

_Despus lo tom Mimi, quien meti ferozmente el emblema de la pureza, haciendo que el candado caiga con un pequeo humo verde._

_Lo agarr Ken, quien meti con sumo cuidado el emblema de la bondad. Apareci un humo bord y cay el candado._

_Sigui Azumi, quien con algo de nervios, puso el emblema de la paz. El humo blanco invadi su candado y lleg al suelo junto a los otros._

_Se lo dio a Tk, quien hizo lo mismo con su emblema. El candado con el smbolo de la Esperanza se uni al resto, con su humito amarillo, los dems seguan brillando con el color de cada emblema de los chicos._

_Yolei puso el de la felicidad. Lo solt velozmente y este cay, de color verde agua._

_Izzy busc su candado y clav en l, el emblema del conocimiento. Un humo morado, igual a los otros invadi el candadito y cay._

_Continu Davis. Era el que ms miedo tena. Puso con una mano su emblema de la Confianza. Peg un pequeo gritito cuando vi desprenderse el candado junto al humo o "brillo" color crema._

_Kari hizo lo mismo. El candado vol, cubierto de un humo rosa. Ella tom su emblema de la luz, como lo haban hecho los dems._

_Matt lo puso muy tranquilo. El candado cay sutilmente, con su humo azul claro. Se poda ver como estaba grabado el smbolo de la amistad en el._

_En penltimo lugar lo hizo Sora. Se quit su emblema del amor, y al igual que el resto, cuando le toc caer, lo hizo con un humo rojo._

_Y por ltimo, Tai. Coloc feliz el emblema del valor. El humo naranja apareci envolviendo el candado. Y se uni a los dems, que an seguan envueltos por ese brillo._

_De pronto, un pequeo temblor hizo a algunos caer. Cuando se levantaron. Vieron que las tres cabezas de extraos animales que estaban en la fuente, se haban separado, dejando un pequeo hueco._

_- All! - Seal Izzy- All hay que colocar el libro! - Todos asintieron-_

_21:11. El momento se acercaba. Haba decidido que Tai pondra el libro en ese lugar y levantara la solapa. Todos se pusieron en rondas y se tomaron de las manos. Cada uno segua con su objeto en la mano, bajo el brazo, bolsillo, en donde sea, pero sin soltarlo._

_Tai subi en la fuente, y mirando a todos sus amigos lo coloc. _

_21:13. Cuando marc el momento exacto, Tai lo abri y este solt una gran columna de luz, golpendolo hasta el suelo, quien tom la mano de Sora y Matt, que estaban a su lado. Comenz un temblor. Una luz dorada sala del libro ferozmente._

_"Las despedidas son promesas de reencuentros" Se oy una voz dulce de fondo, era Cielo._

_"Que nos volvamos a ver, es nuestro lema" Sigui Nico._

_"Se los va a extraar mucho, chiquis!" Agreg Selena._

_"A pesar de todo lo que ya vivieron, tienen que seguir. Porque ustedes son la esperanza de este mundo. Son la luz que lo quita de las tinieblas. La felicidad que lo envuelve. La inocencia que hay en cada nio. La amistad y el amor en cada alma. La paz en cada rincn. La justicia ante todo. El conocimiento de las mentes. La bondad de cada persona. La sinceridad en unas pequeas pero valerosas palabras. Y son el valor, de enfrentarse a los desafos. As que chicos, les deseo buen viaje". Terminado su frase, esto fueron succionados por aquella columna de luz. Los candados desaparecieron. El libro se cerr. Las tres cabezas de la fuente se volvieron a juntar y siguieron largando agua por sus bocas._

_El reloj de la mansin, marcaba exactamente las 21:14 hs._


	2. 13 Estrellas fugaces

**Holaa a todos otra vez! Jaja, para que vean que genial que soy (re que se la cree) les voy a dejar el primer capítulo de la historia =). Espero que les guste. Ahora explico todo de vuelta,**

**Mfsuzu-chan: Lo de las letras comidas, creo que me borró las letras con tilde, y las ñ, espero que no vuelva a pasar, porque sino se hace difícil de leer.**

**Susan-bella: Lo de las parejas, las del primer ítem, son las que acabarán y las demás, parejas para armar líos que tanto me gustan.**

**SoraTakenouchii: Me alegro que te haya gustado... Lamento que no te guste Mimato, no puedo cambiarlo porque me pueden XD igual, me alegro que aún así la leas.**

**Lord-Pata: Creo que ya esta todo explicado en el mensaje, no? Jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado a vos tmb.**

**Ahora sin más, dejo capítulo:**

Una joven de cabellos pelirrojos, más bien color naranja, estaba espiando detrás de un árbol a un muchacho que recientemente había entrado en un bar. Estaba en medio de la ruta.

- ¿Será él? - Se acercó un hombre petiso, vestido de blanco con gafas de sol negras y con una sombrilla blanca-.

- ¡No entiendo que le ven al verano! Es tan horrible, te morís de calor, y... - La mira- ¿¡Que hacés vestida así!? ¿¡Se puede saber!?

- ¡Shhhhhhhhhhh! - Lo cayó ella, que se encontraba vestida de sirena- Nos va a escuchar.

- ¡Pero que me importan tus líos amorosos, nena! Estoy para cosas muchísimo más importantes. Tengo que decirte algo

- No es ningún lío amoroso. Es que creo que él puede ser a quien estamos buscando. - Suspira- ¿Que me querías decir?

Iba a hacerse el malo, levantó un dedo, pero se resignó y habló: - Llegaron-.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¿En serio? - Feliz- ¡Me muero! Ya, ya, ya la llamó. - Tomó su teléfono y llamó a alguien- ¡Primus! A que no sabes. - Mordiéndose el labio-.

__

- ¿Qué? ¡Hay decime ya que me estoy comiendo mis hermosas uñas que me arreglé antes de venir!

- Llegaron.

__

- ¡Naaaaaaaaa! ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Me muero!

- ¡Siii! ¿Vos ya estás allá?

__

- Si, gorda, acabo de llegar, y te comunico que mientras vos la estás pasando bárbaro de verano, yo acá me estoy comiendo un frío terrible ¡Si parece invierno a poco! Espero que lleguen pronto, porque ya extraño a todos.

- Son solamente unos días, no más, bah creo. ¿Sabrán que hacer, no?

__

- ¡Hay negra! Pero obvio, si son chicos inteligentes. Mirá te cuelgo porque ahora tengo que ir a reservar la habitación del hotel, comprar el boleto y.. Vos sabés. Yo le aviso a mi hermano vos avisale a los demás ¿Dale que si? - Puso vocecita tierna-.

- Obvio prima, quedate tranqui, ya los llamo.

__

- Dale, bye, besos. Los amo. - Cortó

- ¿Y? ¿Que dijo mi nena? - Preguntó el petiso cuando la pelirroja cortó-.

- ¡No es tu nena! - Se quejó celosa-.

- ¿Estás celosita, no? - Riéndose-.

- ¡Que no, Tic tac! Me quejo porque ella ya no es una nena y no da que la trates como tal. - Excusándose-.

- Como digas. - Se fue a la combi que estaban un poco más atrás. La pelirroja siguió observando el bar esperando alguna señal de aquel castaño que había entrado en el bar antes de ir a su manifestación por el bien de los animales acuáticos-.

Al pie de unas montañas en China, se hallaba una muchacha de unos 16 años, de cabellos rojizos oscuros hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y profundos ojos verdes. No era muy alta de estatura, y en sus pies llevaba puestos borcegos (botas plataforma). Estaba muy bien abrigada por el frío que se sentía allí, aunque estuviesen en pleno verano.

- Hay este bólido que no me atiende. - Volvió a marcar un número en su teléfono celular, que estaba cubierto con brillos color violeta y blanco en algunas partes-. ¡Si! Eh, digo, brother, ¡Tanto sin hablarte!

__

- Hablamos ayer, bólida.

- Bueno, ¡Pero es que ya te extraño! ¿Y vos? ¿Que tal todo en América, eh? ¡Dichoso que te tocó allá! Seguro que estás divino en medio del sun, todo bronceado, chamuyándote minas, mientras yo acá, muriéndome del frío. Al único hombre que puedo mandarle un chamuyo es al pastor, ¡Y no está nada bueno!

__

Rió - Bueno, sis, es así la cosa. ¿Me llamabas para decirme lo mucho que quieres estar en mi lugar?

- ¡Si! Eh digo ¡No! No, no. Este... Llegaron.

__

- ¿En serio? Buenísimo. ¿Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer?

- Hay brother, que pregunta esssstúpida - Pronunciando la "S"- Es obvio que los instintos los van a guiar. Además de que tooodo está planeado ¿No que si?

__

- En eso tienes razón. Bueno te cuelgo porque ya tengo que empezar.

- Si, yo también. I love you brother, te veo después.

__

- Chau

--------------------------------------------

Volviendo a la primer pelirroja que vimos, esta se encontraba cruzando la calle del bar, andando en patines rollers, cuando tropieza y cae para adelante. No sin que un guapo castaño de ojos azules (Muy parecido a Tai, salvo por los ojos y el peinado, no lo tenía tan alboratado, pero si algo) la sostiene antes de que choque contra el suelo.

- Gr-gracias. - Articuló sin dejar de verlo-.

- De nada. Tenías suerte de que pase por aquí. - Ella rió- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, bombón? ¿O tendría que decirte sirenita?

- Soy Alma Yagami ¿Y tu eres...? - Con voz tierna-.

- Aaron Yimoku - Le tomó la mano y se la besó-.

- Tengo que irme. Voy a...

- Una manifestación ecológica. ¿O me equivoco? - Ella asintió- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

- Por supuesto. Vamos. - Ella retomó su camino en patín mientras el iba a su lado sonriente-.

--------------------------------------------

Desierto de Tabernas, España

Una extraña bola de luz blanca caía como estrella fugaz en aquel desierto. Al hacer contacto con el suelo, Tai se desplomó. Abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad, para ver el desierto que lo envolvía, el sol caluroso en su rostro. Cuando intentaba despertarse, del cielo cayó algo como una flecha y se clavó en la arena. Ese algo, era la espadita de madera que Cielo le había dado a Tai. Reaccionó luego de preguntarse en donde estaba y en donde estaban sus amigos.

Glaciar Perito Moreno, Argentina

Otra "estrella" se veía por el cielo patagónico argentino. Se oyó un grito agudo antes de que esta chocara contra la fría nieve. De entre las masas colosales de hielo, se asomó una cabellera castaña, curiosa, sin saber donde estaba. Giró a un costado, y pudo ver su tintero y su pluma. Azumi se levantó muerta del frío y la tomó, antes de resbalarse con el hielo y empezar a caer.

Hotel Resort&Spa "Hilton", China

En la piscina climatizada la gente disfrutaba del cálido verano, vacacionando en uno de los mejores hoteles cuando de la nada se sambulló en el agua una pelirroja que empezó a tratar de flotar. A su lado estaba su perfume hundiéndose. Se metió hasta el fondo y lo recogió antes de que se hundiera del todo. Un de los mozos que atendían a los huéspedes la ayudó a salir del agua. Muchos se preguntaban, como era que había llegado hasta allí.

Pico Marboré, Los pirineos, Francia

En uno de los caminos hacia el pico de la montaña, acababa de aterrizar Yolei. Sus lentes habían ido a parar a su lado, para su suerte, sin romperse. Levantó la vista, veía todo borroso. Se colocó sus anteojos y lo primero que llegó a ver fue el dado entregado por Cielo. Se levantó con un poco de dolor en el cuerpo y lo tomó. Vió aterrada a su alrededor, tratendo de ver, oír y cualquier otra señal de alguno de sus amigos.

Río Nilo, Egipto

Ya en las aguas del Nilo, donde campesinos recogen papiros a sus alrededores, una jovencita castaña cayó siendo llevada por la corriente.

- ¡Auxilioo! - Gritaba, pero a ninguno de los campesinos se les movía ni un solo pelo- ¡¡Por favor ayúdenme!! - Suplicaba en vano, algunas la miraban pero nadie se acercaba a tenderle una mano-.

Como pudo se sujeto a la orilla, respiró profundamente y alzó la mirada. Allí vió la vela clavada al suelo como si la hubieran dejado allí por arte de magia.

Ruinas de Machu Pichu, Perú

Abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad. Dos profundos y bellos ojos azules se abrieron para divisar el hermoso paisaje a su alrededor. Vió a su alrededor: Todo era cultura antigua de los mayas. ¿En dónde diablos estaba? Tk se puso de pie y volvió a observar el lugar ¿Y los demás? ¿Otra vez tenían que separarse? Sintió un estrepitoso ruido a su lado. Para cuando giró la mirada, su disco descansaba sobre una de las rocas.

Isla de Pascua, Chile

El olor a mar, y el agua salada lo hizo abrir los ojos abruptamente. A su alrededor solo había una tranquila playa. El goggle-boy se paró buscando con la mirada a sus amigos. Los llamó una y otra vez: Nada. No había rastro de ni uno solo de ellos. Le vinieron unas terribles ganas de llorar, puesto que era lo que más temía en la vida, era estar solo, sin nadie que lo acompañe. Puso sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos para descubrir que su pajarito de reloj estaba en su bolsillo.

Calzada del gigante, Irlanda

Extrañas "estrellas fugaces" caían en todas partes del mundo, e Irlanda no era la excepción. Esta "estrella" trajo consigo, al joven portador del conocimiento. Las rocas no habían sentado placenteras para su caída, por lo que se paró con algo de dificultad. Luego de quejarse por unos segundos, oyó como algo se acercaba volando velozmente hacia él. Se agachó y aquel objeto aterrizó. No le costó mucho darse cuenta que se trataba del boomerang que Cielo le había regalado.

Gran pirámide del sol, México

En medio de muchas expediciones turísticas, se llevaron la gran sorpresa de ver como otra estrella caía al pie de la pirámide. Cody al ver tanta gente sobre él, salió corriendo a todo lo que daba, tratando de huir. Aún tenía su regalo en la mano, el portarretratos. Miles de turistas lo perseguían, para preguntarle como diantres había ido a parar en una bola de luz, allí.

Autopista de Karnataka, India

Ken abrió los ojos y descubrió que se hallaba en medio de la calle. Cientos de preguntas, azotaron su cabeza, tales como en donde estaba, donde estaban sus amigos, el libro, la mansión y todo lo que minutos atrás había tenido en frente. Quizá no habían sido minutos, ni segundos, quizá mucho más. A su lado, yacía intacto su espejo, quien al principio creyó que era algo femenino, pero viniendo de Cielo, algo importante tenía que ser. Un auto se aproximaba ferozmente y lo único que su instito le aconsejó fue correr para no ser atropellado.

Petra, Jordania

El guapo Ishida, al igual que el resto, aterrizó en un lugar muy singular: Una carreta tirada por caballos, cruzando por el magnífico palacio construído en roca, Petra. El conductor ni se percató de la presencia de Matt. El joven, atontado por el viaje se tambaleó un poco, agarrándose de un costado de la carreta, aproximándose al borde. ¡Pero para qué! La rueda del mismo lado, pisó una pequeña piedra que hizo que Matt perdiera el equilibrio y cayese.

- ¡Auuuch! - Agarrándose la cabeza. Bajó la vista, y vió que en su pecho estaba colgando su nueva brújula-.

Cementerio Sentimientos de Paz, Canadá

Un sepulturero estaba pasándole trapos a las lápidas polvorientas de los difuntos. Atrás, había un hueco para un futuro cajón, que sería trasladado allí al atardecer. Cuando otra estrella cayó del cielo, fue a parar directamente al hueco. Joe salió lentamente cubierto de tierra, con una de las patas de sus lentes algo torcida, estaba despeinado y en su mano tenía el diapasón. El sepulturero, muerto del miedo, creyendo que se trataba de un muerto viviente, salió corriendo, perseguido por Joe, quien lo único que quería era preguntarle en donde era que estaba.

Route (Ruta) 66, Estados Unidos

La última estrella bajó del cielo, a un camión que trasladaba vacas, en la parte donde estaban los animales. Y para la gran suerte de todos, quien estaba allí, no era otra que Mimi Tachikawa. Con la lana y las agujas se hacía un pequeño bollito, presa del pánico. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento, fue gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Fue el grito más agudo y fuerte que Mimi había producido en toda su vida, pero sin dudas, no sería el último-.

¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué eran esas estrellas en las cuáles habían aterrizado? ¿Y los demás? ¿Esto era lo que Cielo decía? ¿Esto era lo que haría que sus vidas cambiaran para siempre? ¿Para qué servían los regalitos? Todo esto y más, pasaba por sus mentes en desarrollo, mientras, que no sabían lo que, o a quien iban a encontrarse en muy poco tiempo.

- Ambos cortaron-. 


	3. Amigos, ¿Dónde están?

**Holaaaaa a todos! Como están? Espero que divino.. Bueno antes que nada, agradecer a los que comentan día a día la historia, en serio, Muchísimas gracias de verdad! Después: Digimon y Casi Ángeles no me pertenecen, el fic es sólo para entretener. Es todo! Disfruten el capi de hoy.**

---------------------------------------------

- ¡Ay! ¿Dónde corno estoy? ¿Me habré muerto? - Se sentó como indio y puso su mentón sobre sus manos, la espadita estaba clavada en el suelo a su lado- Kari, ojalá que estés bien, estés donde estés, porque ni siquiera se dónde yo estoy. Me siento un goma hablando aquí solo. Soy un tarado, un tarado. A ver, tengo que buscar a los demás. - Miró a su alrededor y lo único que encontró, fue arena- Pero será posible. Porque no caí en una playa divina rodeado de mujeres, me cagó en el que me mandó acá.

Cerca pudo ver como una combi pasaba a su lado a toda velocidad.

- ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Paren, por favor! ¡Necesito ayuda! - La combi se detuvo y de ella bajó una jovencita de cabello rubio atado en una coleta. Estaba vestida de camuflaje- A la pelota - Mirándola de arriba a abajo-.

- ¿Precisás algo? - Preguntó indiferente-.

- Si, necesito que me lleves a la civilización si es posible, ya no aguanto más este lugar. - Poniéndose de rodillas-.

- Subite. - Resignada-.

- Gracias, dulzura - Chamuyo barato-.

- Subite, callado.

- Ok, tranquila. - Ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la ciudad-.

--------------------------------------------

- ¡Odio, odio la maldita nieve! - Se quitaba de su ropa toda la blanca nieve que la cubría, se sacudía el pelo y las botas de gamusa marrón, hasta un poco abajo de la rodilla que estaban empapadas- Porque no me abrán mandado al caribe o me hubieran dejado donde estaba. ¡Chicoooooooos! - Los llamó- ¡Se acabó la broma, pueden salir! - Nadie respondía- ¡Pero contesten! - Volvió a sentarse resignada- ¿No habré muerto? - Tomó un puño de nieve y se lo embarró en la cara. Luego se la quitó algo enojada- No, definitivamente, no he muerto. Ay, me siento tan sola. Ojalá estuvieran las chicas aquí, o... Tk e Izzy... Hay, si están buenísimos y los parto. - Cara de tonta- ¡Que decís, Azumi! - Se golpea la cabeza- No, no, no. Justo ellos, no.

- Buenos días, señorita. - La saludó un hombre algo grande ya- ¿Es usted Azumi?

- Eeh - Dudosa- Si, ¡Si! ¿Lo conozco?

- No, pero me encargaron que la lleve a un lugar seguro.

- ¿Quién? - Intrigada- ¡Alto! ¿Usted no será un violador, secuestrador o algo por el estilo? - Fingía miedo, era más que obvio que aquel hombre no tenía ni un sólo cabello de ser malo-.

- No. - Ríe- Vamos, que te vas a morir de frío aquí.

- Ok - Se para- Pero antes, ¿Me dice dónde estoy?

- Estás frente a una de las que en su momento, fue una maravilla natural. - Lo mira incrédula- ¡El glaciar perito Moreno! Lástima que día a día se deshaga con tanta facilidad.

La chica le dió una hojeada al glaciar, que no se parecía en nada al de las fotos que ella había visto. En efecto, esto era un bloque de hielo, derritiéndose cada segundo más y más.

--------------------------------------------

- Gracias. - Contestó la pelirroja, tomándose de la mano del mozo- Gracias, en serio. La verdad que no se como llegué y... - Calló cuando vió que dos hombres de seguridad la tomaban por los brazos- ¿¡Pero que hacé!? ¿¡Acaso no me cree!? - Histérica-.

- En efecto, no. Llévenla. - Les ordenó-.

- ¡Pero juro que no me quise colar! ¡Ni siquiera se que hago acá! - Tratando de safarse-.

- Entonces la llevamos a donde pertenece: El maniconmnio.

- ¿Qué? ¡Noooo! ¡Yo quiero ir a casa! Mis amigos deben andar por ahí. ¡Suéltenme!

La llevaron a la recepción para hablar con el gerente. Ella no tenía idea de donde era que se encontraba. Pero por la cara de los empleados, supuso que estaría en algún lugar de Oriente, ya que estos tenían los ojos achinados, y eran blancos, pálidos con el cabello negro azabache, muy prolijamente peinado.

--------------------------------------------

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AUXILIOOOO! - Gritaba sin parar, el eco hacía que su voz sonase más fuerte, pero nadie iba a ayudarle- ¡Ay, CHICOOOOOOOS! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡POR FAVOOOR! - Ya sentía que la garganta le dolía, pero no podía rendirse, no podía ser posible que nadie estuviese ahí-.

Decidió bajar la montaña, le resultó algo difícil, pero no imposible. Al cabo de 4 horas, logró hacerlo y vió que se hallaba en un pequeño pueblito. Decidió entrar en algún local para preguntar en donde estaba, pedir indicaciones, o un teléfono para... ¡Claro! ¡Un teléfono! Así llamaría a sus amigos y los contactaría. Tomó su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo primero que hizo, fue marcarle a Kari.

_- El número con el que usted está intentando comunicarse, es inexistente. _

- ¿Qué? No es posible. - Marcó a Tk, Sora, Davis, Tai y los demás. Pero con todos eran exactamente lo mismo. ¿Como era posible? -

Decidió caminar un poco, hasta que entró a un bar cercano. Se acercó al cantinero.

- Discúlpeme - Lo llamó amablemente- Estoy perdida, y quisiera saber en dónde estoy. Acabo de aparecer en la montaña y la verdad que quisiera saber en dónde es que estoy.

- ¡Ay, mi hija! Estás al pie del Pico Marboré, de los pirineos.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Es qué estoy en España!? - Gritando-.

- Pues si, ¿Dónde creías que era? - Preguntó entre risas-.

- Pero, pero... ¡Hace minutos estaba en Japón! ¿Y ahora estoy en España? - Confundida-.

- Tal vez, te secuestraron o... Tuviste un accidente aéreo o algo así. Pero no te preocupes que puedo ayudarte a volver a casa. - Tratando de calmarla-

- Pero, si es que abrí el libro y... - Le cae la ficha- ¡El libro! ¡De seguro fue eso! Tengo que irme. - Salió corriendo del lugar tratando de encontrar a alguna cara conocida-.

--------------------------------------------

- ¡Que gente descarada! ¡Ni siquiera una mano me tendieron! ¡Solo siguieron con lo suyo! ¡Idiotas! - Se quejaba la castaña, escurriendo su cabello y ropa- Y... Mis amigos. - Se empañaron sus ojos de lágrimas- ¿Será que la corriente los mató? No, Kari no pienses en ello. De seguro están bien... En algún lugar. Vió a su alrededor, cuando divisó a un joven apuesto que se acercaba a ella- ¡Hey, tu! ¿Puedes venir un minuto? - El joven se le acercó-.

- ¡Al fin te encuentro! - Sonriente. Tenía una enorme sonrisa y unos grandes ojos verdes, y un cabello castaño muy claro. Se le hacía familiar verle, pero no sabía de donde-.

- ¿Ein? ¿Me conoces? - Confundida-

- Uh, digamos que si. Vamos - La tomó de la mano y corrieron-

- ¿A dónde? - Corriendo junto a él-.

- A buscar a los demás, claro está - Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ¡Sus amigos estaban vivos! Ahora lo único que quería saber, era quién era aquel joven apuesto que la estaba ayudando, y parecía conocerle.

--------------------------------------------

Aquel rubio se coló en medio de los turistas que subían al colectivo que los dirigiría directamente al aeropuerto para volver a su ciudad. Sin que nadie lo notase, Tk había llegado al aeropuerto juntos a los demás. Estaba con algo de tierra y tenía un pequeño raspón en el rostro, nada grave.- Los pasajeros con destino a Santa Cruz, Argentina, por favor, abordar por la puerta 34

- ¿Argentina? Ya que, será mejor que aquí. Si apenas respiro por esta altura. - Lo único que cargaba en sus manos, era su disco, pero ahora tendría que averiguar como burlar a la seguridad del lugar.

Le costaba respirar y a cada rato sentía taquicardia, por la gran altura en la que se encontraba Perú, él, que no era la persona más sana, no debía estár allí, por lo que quiso irse de inmediato. Entró con una gran masa de gente al avión, y para su suerte no lo notaron. Respiró aliviado y fue a un asiento del fondo. Más de una vez, pasajeros lo hecharon porque estaba en su lugar. Hasta que encontró uno que nadie lo hechó. Se sentía cansado, cerró los ojos y durmió, sin esperar lo que iba a encontrarse en Argentina.

--------------------------------------------

- ¡Pero por favor! ¡Necesito un boleto! Le juro que le voy a pagar en cuanto tenga dinero. - Juntó las manos en señal de súplica-

- Sin dinero, no hay boleto. - Contestó la mujer-.

-¡Por favoor! - Puso una carita irresistible-.

- Dígame su nombre - Resignada-.

- Davis Motomiya. - Feliz de la vida-.

- ¿Perdón?

- Davis Mot... - Fue interrumpido-.

- ¿Por qué no me dijo antes? ¡Hay un pasaje reservado a su nombre?

- ¿Ah? - Sorprendido- ¡Pues démelo! - La mujer se lo dió- ¿¡A Argentina!? ¿Para qué querría ir allí?

- Pues, así me pidieron que se lo de. - Dijo sin más preámbulos-.

- Bueno, ya que. - Con cara de "Y si no hay otra"-

Se fue del lugar a un asiento, esperando abordar el avión, a ver que lo estaba esperando allá, en Argentina. Y no en cualquier ciudad, claro que no, no era nada más, ni nada menos que en Santa Cruz.

--------------------------------------------

- ¡No, no! ¿Qué hago aquí en Irlanda? - Como se habrán dado cuenta, a nuestros otros amigos, les costó descifrar en dónde estaban, pero, al portador del conocimiento, no le tardó ni 2 segundos darse cuenta que se hallaba en Irlanda del Norte- ¡Chicoooos! ¡Por favor! - Respiraba agitado por todo lo que había corrido y gritado llamando a su gente- ¡No, no, NO! ¿Dónde están cuando los necesito? - Alzó su mirada al cielo, un brillante sol le azotaba en el rostro, y hacía que sus negros ojos brillaran- Quizá si...

Observó dos segundos al boomerang que descansaba en una roca a su lado y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Éste voló y desapareció con el brillo del sol. Después de todo, si era un regalo de Cielo algo especial tenía que tener.

Izzy se preocupó, no regresaba. Grandioso. No llevaba ni un día que Cielo se lo había dado y ya lo perdió. Pero antes de que se pusiera a pensar algo más, el boomerang le dió de lleno en la cabeza por atrás. Cayó algo atontado por el golpe.

- ¡Auch! - Lo miró como si deseara lanzarle algún insulto a aquel objeto. Se levantó rápido y se pusó su boomerang en el bolsillo y se dirigió a unos hombres que estaban preparando su velero- Em, disculpen. - Lo miraron- ¿Ustedes saben como ir a la ciudad más cercana?

- Ah, mi querido, ¿Usted no será el... el...? ¿Cómo se llamaba? - Habló el más grande, que con cara de duda le preguntó al que estaba a su lado-

- ¿El chico ese que lo teníamos que mandar a España? ¿El... Izzy? - Dudoso-.

- ¿Cómo sabían mi nombre? - Sorprendido y algo asustado-.

- Ah, un chiquito así como vos nos dijo que sí llegabas te teníamos que dar esto. - Le entrega un pasaje en avión hacia España- Y esto. - Le da otro boleto, pero este era de tren. Desde Madrid, hasta un pueblito al pie, de una montaña de los Pirineos, que conectaba Francia con España- Dijo que te deseaba mucha suerte.

- ¿Ah, sí? - Incrédulo- ¿Y su nombre cuál era?

- Pues, no nos dejó que te lo dijéramos. Pero dijo que era muy amigo tuyo. Uno alto que tenía el pelo marrón. Y los ojos medio verdosos. Tenía una tonadita rara, así como la tuya.

- Eh, gracias. Yo... Me voy. - Comenzó a caminar pero volvió- ¿Alguno sabe como ir hasta el aeropuerto?

- Sí, tienes que salir hasta la carretera y tomas un taxi. Esto también te dieron - Le da unas monedas irlandesas y un billete de 5- Para pagar.

- Sí, gracias. - Sonrisa fingida- Ahora me voy. - Se marchó hasta la carretera, para marcharse hasta España, dónde al parecer un joven que lo conocía, lo quería ahí-.

--------------------------------------------

El menor del grupo corría deseperado mientras millones de personas lo seguían tratando de averiguar como era que había llegado hasta ahí en una extraña bola de luz.

- ¡Aléjense ya de mí! - Gritaba sin dejar de correr-.

- ¿Acaso vienes de otra época? ¿Eres habitante de otro planeta? ¿Mago, quizá? - Todas estas preguntas le hacían mientras lo perseguían-.

- ¡Ya cállense y déjenme en paz! - Alguien lo jaló a una callejón y lo ayudó a escapar de toda la prole- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Así me agradeces por salvarte? - Contestó un joven castaño, alto y de grandes ojos negros. No aparentaba más de 18 años- Soy Salvador. Y tu Cody, no me equivoco ¿Cierto? - El chico negó con la cabeza- Bien.

- ¿Salvador cuánto? - Le cuestinó con aire dudoso-.

- Ahora no importa. Primero que nada hay que ir a buscar a los chicos.

- ¿Los conoces? - Asombrado- ¿Sabés dónde están? - Lentamente se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa-.

- Mmm, creo que se. Pero hay que apurarse antes de que nos ganen. - Vió afuera del callejón-

- ¿Quién?

- Shhh - Llevó un dedo a su boca- Nos pueden escuchar. Seguime y no hagas más preguntas. - Lo tomó del brazo y se dirigieron al aeropuerto local-.

--------------------------------------------

- Que cerca, que cerca. - Ken suspiró aliviado- Ahora, a buscar a los chicos. Según la loca esa tengo que ir hasta China, ¿Será que están ahí? ¿Y por qué sigo hablando solo? ¡Ay! Que da. Bien, según ella debo tomar el tren hacia Pekín, que me va a tomar mas o menos unas 8 horas en llegar. No sabía que el tren bala había evolucionado tanto ¡Ken ya deja de hablar solo! - Se reprochó-

Caminó un rato sin encontrar la estación del tren, pidiendo miles de indicaciones seguía sin encontrarlo, hasta que al cabo de una hora llego a la entrada.

- ¡Al fin! - Se dijo y fue a la cabina- Buenos días, soy Ken Ichijouji, me dijeron que había un boleto aquí para mí.

- Si, es así. - La mujer sacó un boleto, lo selló y se lo entregó- El tren sale a las 15:30. Que tenga un buen día.

- Gracias, uh ¿Que hora es? - Totalmente perdido-.

- Las 15:20 - Contestó con tranquilidad-.

- ¿¡Las...!? ¡Me tengo que apurar! - Salió corriendo hacia la fila-.

Había llegado justo a tiempo, fue el último en subir. Se sentó y durmió para estar despavilado a la hora de entrar en China. ¿Sería que todos ellos estaban allí? Eso esperaba, la simple de idea de pensar que algo les podría haber ocurrido, le daba escalofríos.

--------------------------------------------

- ¡Ayy, auch! ¡Ayuda! - Matt seguía retorciéndose de dolor por la caída de hace un rato- ¡Necesito ayudaaa! - Se acercó una mujer alta y delgada, atractiva de una larga cabellera negra- Señorita, por favor necesito ayuda. - Hizo muecas de dolor mientras se sujetaba la pierna-.

- Pero ¡No exageres! ¡Si no te hiciste nada! - Lo regañó-.

- No, no, le juro. Me golpeé la pierna. De seguro sangro. - Matt tiene una gran capacidad para exagerar las cosas, ya sabemos que es debido a que es muy amigo de Tai- ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! ¡De seguro me la tienen que amputar! - Unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro-.

- Que no seas llorón. - La mujer observó unos segundos sus ojos azules. Tan brillantes, tan profundos y tan hermosos. Y se le hacían tan familiares ¡Exacto! Este era el chico que la pelirroja que se hallaba en China, le había pedido buscar- ¿Tu nombre es Ishida, verdad? - Cambiando su rostro de mujer fastidiada a uno de mujer preocupada-.

- Si. ¿Quién te envió? ¿Sora, Tai, Mimi, Tk...? - Comenzó a nombrarlos quitando su expresión de dolor-.

- No, no. Una tal... Paz. Paz Izumi ¿Sabes quién es? - Los ojos de Matt se abrieron como dos platos-.

- ¿Izumi? ¿Ha dicho Izumi? - Se incorporó velozmente- ¿Cómo era ella? - En sus ojos se veía la esperanza de ser quién el creeía que era la joven-.

- Tenía el cabello pelirrojo. Unos grandes ojos verdes, no me lo olvido. Hablaba palabras mezcladas con el inglés y era algo torpe. No tenía una gran estatura tampoco ¡Ah! Y usaba un extraño acento al hablar, como si no fuera de aquí, así tal cual eres tu. Me encargó que si te veía te entregara esto. - Le dió un boleto de avión hacia China- También me dio esto. - Le pasó un pequeño papel arrugado que tenía una dirección en el- Te deseo la mejor de la suertes, y que la fortuna te acompañe, joven Ishida - Terminada su frase, se fue-.

¿Acaso...? ¿Pelirroja y de baja estatura? ¿Ojos verdes y torpe? Eran las cualidades exactas que definían a Izzy y Azumi. Además de que su apellido era el de Izzy, y su nombre, el emblema de Azumi ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Decidió ir corriendo al aeropuerto y tomar el avión hacia China. Debía averiguar este misterio, a como de lugar.

--------------------------------------------

- ¡Oiga, señor! ¡Regrese! - Joe corría con cuidado por las tumbas, persiguiendo al hombre que trataba de huir-.

- ¡Aléjate demonio! Satanás jamás vencerá a Dios. - Mientras sostenía una cruz dorada que colgaba de una cadena-.

- ¿Satanás...? ¿¡De qué me está hablando!? ¡Yo sólo quiero que me ayude a buscar a mis amigos! - Se quejaba. Su aspecto físico, cubierto de tierra y algunos raspones no ayudaban-

- Es solo una alucinación. Es solo una alucinación - Se decía a si mismo mientras rezaba el Padre Nuestro- Los muertos no reviven, los muertos no revive. - A Joe le cae la ficha. El tipo pensaba que era un zombie-.

- ¿Usted cree que soy un zombie? ¡Pero son tonterías! Yo soy un humano. Un humano con muchos problemas existenciales. - Aclaró indignado- ¿Puede ayudarme o no? - El hombre se desmayó- ¿Pero qué...? ¡NO! Más problemas, no ¡Ayudaaaaaaaa! - Gritó- ¡Se acaba de desmayar! ¿O es que está..? - Lo miró unos segundos- ¿Habrá muerto al verme? - Pone cara de culpa al estilo ánime. En ese instante llegan guardias de seguridad- ¡Oh, no!

- Usted, queda detenido por homicidio. - Lo esposan-

- ¿¡Homicidio!? ¡Si yo no le he hecho nada! - Gritó furioso- ¡Es el que pensó que yo era un muerto viviente!

- Dígaselo al juez. - Al hombre lo llevaron hasta adentro, al parecer estaba muerto-

Al pobre de Joe, lo trasladaron en una camioneta hasta Estados Unidos. Cuando pasaban por la ruta 34, estacionaron un momento para tomar café. Ahí estuvo su error, dejaron a Joe sólo, y este, se avivó por primera vez en su vida. Corriendo como nunca lo había hecho, logró escapar, hasta llegar a un camino que indicaba "Ruta 66".

--------------------------------------------

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡SAQUENME YAAAA DE ESTE INFIERNO! - Gritaba desesperadamente- ¡AYUDAAA! - Comenzó a llorar- ¡QUIERO IRME A MI CASA! ¡QUIERO A MIS AMIGOS, A MI FAMILIA, A CIELO, A NICO, A TODOS! - Las vacas se ponían nerviosas- ¡AAAAAAAAAH, BESTIAS SALVAJES DEJENME EN PAZ!

Cubierta de barro, mugre, sudor y sangre por las lastimaduras del aterrizaje, se hizo un bollito y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Se sentía sola, como siempre lo había estado. Y no era para menos, era la chillona, caprichosa, engreída y superficial del grupo. Así Matt jamás se fijaría en ella. ¿Eh? Acababa de cruzarse en su mente el nombre "Matt" ¡Pero ese "gronchito", como lo llamaba ella, no era la gran cosa, que tanto pensaba en el! Suspiró. Deseaba tanto que él estuviese allí con ella, ayudándola y acompañándola. Después de un largo viaje, el camión se detuvo. Bajó en la estación de servicio, tambaleándose. Miró a su alrededor y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, al ver un joven morocho que se acercaba a ella.


	4. Encuentros

Holaa otra vez! Disculpen la tardanza, ando algo apurada... Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo! Me alegro que les guste.

Digimon & Casi Ángeles no me pertenecen, este fic solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.

**-------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3: **Encuentros

- ¡Mimi! - La abrazó fuertemente- ¡No sabes lo que me alegra verte!

- ¿¡Quién es el demente que me encerró con esas bestias!? - Rugió-.

- ¡Cálmate! ¡Si son vacas nada más! - Se quejó. Justo él tenía que estar con Mimi. Bueno, peor era ninguno- ¿Qué acaso no estás feliz de no estar sola?

Cambió su cara de ira, a una más calmada: - ¡Ay, perdón! - Lo abrazó de nuevo- La verdad, que me alegra no estar sola, Joe. Es solo que... - Bajó la vista- Todo esto me tiene como loca. Nose donde están los demás - Lloró- ¡Temo que les haya pasado algo!

- No te preocupes - Trató de ocultar sus lágrimas- De seguro estan bien. Y los vamos a encontrar, sea como sea. ¿No es así?

- ¡Si! - Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Vió por atrás de Joe- Cody - Murmuró-.

- ¿Qué? - Sin entender-.

- Cody ¡Es Cody! ¡CODY! - Gritó. El pequeño, acompañado del castaño, corrió hacia sus dos amigos y los abrazó como nunca- ¡Me alegra tanto que estes bien!

- ¡Yo tambien! - Llorando- Me sentia terrible sin ustedes.

- ¿Estas solo? ¿Como llegaste aqui? - Interrogó Joe- ¿Los demas estan contigo? - Cody negó tristemente- Diablos. ¿Y tu quien eres? - Dirigiéndose al acompañante del niño-.

- Ah, si. Me llamo Salvador, y estoy aqui para ayudarles. - Sonrió-

- ¿En que? - Radiante, cuestinó la castaña. Esta de más decir que le habian atraido sus hermosos ojos negros y su físico-.

- ¿Como sabemos que no eres un estafador? - Sin confiar todavía en el-.

- Si supieran quien soy... - Se burló- Bien, vamos, todavía tenemos un largo camino.

- ¿A dónde? - Preguntaron al unísono-

- Ya lo veran. - Comenzó a caminar. Los tres se miraron y lo siguieron-.

--------------------------------------------

- Prrr. Me estoy muriendo del frío. - Abrasándose a si misma- Ay, necesito un abrazo, necesito a mis amigos. - Puso cara de llanto fingido- En fin. Creo que me voy a tener que guiar por mi misma. - Sintió un ruido- ¿El enemigo? - Se preguntó. Vió un palo a su lado y lo tomó. Caminó sigilosamente- Ya va a ver este turro ¡Por su culpa me estoy muriendo de frío, sola como un hongo!

En el mismo lugar en otra parte.

- ¿Qué acaso no me podían mandar un lugar más congelado? ¡De seguro todos están en la playa riéndose de mi porque estoy aqui! - Escucha un ruido- ¡Me atrapó! De seguro es el maldito que anda tras nosotros. - Toma un ladrillo que estaba junto a el- Muy bien, ahora conocerás la furia de Davis Motomiya.

Vale aclarar que nuestros jóvenes estaban rodeado un galpón. Ahora, se acercón un rubio algo indignado agitando las manos como loco.

- Uy, miren el gran glaciar ¡Pero no se suponía que era una gran maravilla! Vaya, a no ser que en 2 meses se haya derretido, es toda una fars... - Escuchó un ruido- ¿Qué es eso? Ay, no. No me digan que me vine directamente hacia la boca del lobo - Rodeó el lugar con la mirada buscando algo con que defenderse, hasta que vió un tronco, lo tomó y fue de espaldas al galpón caminando con paso lento-.

Estos tres jovencitos caminaban de espaldas, sintiendo cada vez más cerca pasos a su lado. Cuando solo estaban a unos pasos de distancia, se dispusieron a golpear a su oponente.

- ¡IAAAAAAA! - Gritaron, pero en lugar de ver a su enemigo, se encontraron. Lanzaron sus "armas" para defenderse y se abrazaron-.

- ¡AAAAAAAH! - Gritó la chica del grupo lanzándose a los brazos de sus amigos- ¡N-n-no no puedo creer que estén acá! - Lagrimeando- ¡Ay como los extrañé! - Abrazó a Davis y luego se tiró a Tk que la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas-

- ¡Oigan a mi también abrázenme! - Se quejó el goggle-boy. Los otros dos le abrieron los brazos, y se volvieron a abrazar fuertemente-

- ¿Pero qué hacen acá? - Preguntó el rubio sin que su sonrisa se borrará-

- Yo caí aquí. Estuve congelandome por horas, días ¡Ni se cuanto tiempo pasó! - Rió golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro-.

- Yo pues, seducí a la señorita de las aerolíneas y me regaló un boleto hasta aquí - Agrandándose, sus dos amigos arquearon una ceja- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si es verdad!

- Claro, claro, como digas Davis. - Azumi y Tk se miraron y rieron. Ella una vez más lo abrazó- Bueno, se ve que me extrañaste. - Burlón-.

- ¡Claro que si, tonto! A todos. - Mirando a Davis quien ya se ponía celoso. Empezaron a debatir en dónde estarían todos cuando vieron llegar a una jovencita de unos 16 años, alta, de pelo negro lacio y llevaba unas grandes gafas- ¿Y tu eres...?

- ¡Los encontré! ¡Sabía que lo iban a lograr! - Exclamó con alegría-.

Los tres chicos la miraron con rareza a la morocha, que les llevaba mucha altura a los tres. Cruzaron miradas confundidas, hasta que ella les explicó quien era. Resulta que se llamaba, Caridad y venía a llevarlos a casa. Raramente, les era demasiado familiar.

--------------------------------------------

- Bueno, lindura, gracias por el paseo - Guiñándole un ojo-.

- No te hagas el vivo, que no te traí porque quise sino porque me obligaron - Con cara de fastidio-.

- Y si, es un premio estar conmigo, ya sé. - Alerdeó- ¿Me das tu número así hablamos, algo? - Haciendo con su mano la forma de un teléfono-.

- Chau - Arrancó y se fue-.

- Se muere por mí, es más que obvio - Vió el pueblo que lo rodeaba- A ver, a ver, ¿Dónde estoy? - En tono cantarín- ¡Si me tendría que haber quedado en el desierto! - Gritó y la gente lo miró- ¿Y ustedes que miran? - Con tono mandón hacia los peatones que lo observaban raro- ¡Estoy gritando porque quiero! ¡Déjenme de mirar! - Explotó-.

- ¿Tai? - Un pelirrojo lo miraba perplejo por atrás-

- ¿Izzy? - Volteó- ¡Izzy! - Lo abrazó- No sabes lo que me alegra verte.

- A mi también. Eh estado perdido por un rato ¡Estaba en Irlanda! - Dijo como si fuera imposible de creer-.

- ¡Y yo en un estúpido desierto! Y una rubia preciosa me trajo hasta aquí ¿Cómo llegaste desde Irlanda? - Confundido- ¡Alto! ¿En dónde estamos? - Más confundido-.

- España - Aclaró-. Según unos tipos tenía que venir hasta aqu... - Fue interrumpido-

- ¡TAIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡IZZYYYYYYYYYY! - Gritó Yolei desaforadamente- ¡AL FIN LOS ENCUENTROOO! - Los tres amigos corrieron y se abrazaron- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Como es que llegaron? ¿Y cómo...? - Aturdiéndolos- ¡Me alegra encontrarlos! Si supieran por lo que he tenido que...

- ¡Hermano! - Gritó a lo lejos una castaña de ojos color rubí, que miró a Tai-.

- ¡KARIIIIIII! - Corrió hasta ella y la abrazó dándole besos en la cabeza- Nunca más me preocupes así, ¿Me oíste? ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca! - Ella lo miró con los ojos humedecidos, el se enterneció y la volvió a abrazar-.

- ¡Amiga! - Ambas chicas se abrazaron- ¡Ay ya necesitaba una presencia femenina conmigo! ¡Tantos hombres me iba a volver loca! - Rieron-.

- ¿Qué acaso a mi no me saludas? Bien, si así lo quieres. - Dió media vuelta ofendido-.

- ¡Ven aquí! - Lo abrazó por detrás- A ti también te extrañé mucho, Izzy. - Lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, el volteó y le devolvió el abrazo-.

- ¡Mucho amor, mucho amor! Ya, ya sepárense - Los apartó el acompañante de Kari-.

- ¿Quién es tu guapo amigo? - Le susurró Yolei emocionada- ¡Preséntamelo!

- Sí, dime quien es para que pongamos el nombre en su tumba - Cerró su mano en forma de puño- ¡Si le coqueteas una vez más te juro que te...!

- No coqueteo. - Lo contradijo- Si no fuera por mí, seguiría allí sola en Egipto, así que siendo tú bajaría ese puño - Todos miraron a Tai, y este lo bajó avergonzado- Me llamo Justo. Justo Hida.

- ¿Cómo dijiste? - Se asombró el pelirrojo- ¿Hida?

- ¿Acaso eres pariente de Cody? - Continuó Yolei-.

- Uh, no estoy autorizado a decirlo - Rascándose la cabeza- Pero puedo decirles que soy cerno a él.

- ¿Ah si? Entonces, ¡Dinos donde esta! ¡Queremos allar a los demás! - Lo amenazó cierto castaño-.

- Ya, ya tranquilízate. Los vamos a encontrar. Todos están bien, están con mis amigos. - Lo calmó- Solo que están un poco lejos.

- ¿Qué tanto? - Entristeció Kari- ¿Los veremos pronto?

- Ojalá sea así - Los cuatros jóvenes se miraron perplejos-.

--------------------------------------------

- ¡O me suelta o les juro que...! - Los amenazó la jovencita pelirroja-.

- ¿O qué, nena? - La miró serio el guardia de unos 2 metros, aproximadamente-

- O nada - Bajó algo asustada la mirada-.

- ¡Eh! ¡La suelta, good man! - Le gritó a lo lejos otra pelirroja que ya sabemos quien es- Le pago la fianza - Sacó de su bolso una billetera fucsia chillón, con muchas tachas incrustadas- ¿Cuánto es? - Con una enorme sonrisa-.

Ambos guardias se miraron: - $3.800 - Habló el más bajo-.

- ¡Pero es mucho! - Se quejó. Se dispusierona irse pero los detuvo- ¡No, no! Tomen. - Sacó en efectivo el dinero y se los dió- Chau ¡Chau! - Los guardias se fueron- Ay, beauty, me costaste muy cara. - Volviendo a guarda su billetera-.

- ¿Quién eres? - Sin dejar de verla pensando porque le era tan familiar- ¿Y por qué me ayudaste?

- Primero, soy Paz. Segundo, te vas a enterar después. Ahora hay que buscar a los demás - La tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta la estación de trenes-.

- ¿Qué hacem...? - Se detuvo cuando vio bajar a un peliazul muy conocido- ¡Ken! - Este la vio y fue corriendo hacia ella, abrazándola- ¡Creí que no volvería a verte! ¡A ninguno!

- ¡La vieja loca tenía razón! - Sora lo miró extrañada- Una que me dijo que tenía que venir hasta acá - Miró a la acompañante pelirroja de Sora- ¿Acaso es Izzy en versión femenina? - La miró de arriba a abajo-.

- ¡Hay que divertido! No, no soy Izzy. Pero si me parezco ¿No? - La miraron diciendo "Si"- Serán de familia los genes ¿No que si?

- ¿Eres familiar de Izzy? - Preguntó Sora abriendo los ojos, Paz se dió cuenta que metió la pata-.

- Eh... Algo así, si. - Nerviosa- ¡Hay miren es Matthew! - Señaló al rubio que caminaba perdido entre la gente-.

- ¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT! - Gritaron Ken y Sora, este volteó y corrió a ellos, sin importarle chocar a nadie. Repitiendo las escenas de sus amigos, se abrazaron-.

- ¡Al fin veo a alguien normal! - Comentó aliviado- ¡Todos con los que traté son raros! Y a que no saben, una mujer me dijo que la había contratado para ayudarme una tal Paz I... - Sora le señaló con la mirada, la joven de expresión sonriente atrás. Matt volteó- ¿Fuiste tú?

- Ah, bueno no me quiero llevar todo el crédito, pero si. Fui yo. - Sin dejar de sonreír-.

- ¿Eres Paz Izumi? - Asombrado-.

- ¿¡Izumi!? - Gritó Ken- ¿No que no eras tan pariente de Izzy? ¿Cómo es que tienes su apellido?

- Además Izzy es adoptado, no puedes parecerte tanto a él siendo una Izumi real - Siguió Sora. Paz comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa-.

- ¿Y por qué tus ojos son verdes, así como los de Azumi? - Remató Matt- Además de que llamas como su emblema.

- Sin contar la manía de combinar idiomas y ser algo torpe - Aclaró Sora-.

- Y de vestirte extravagantemente - Oh oh, la habían descubierto-.

- Hay una explicación lógica para esto - Habló por fin-.

- ¿¡QUIÉN ERES!? - Estallaron-.

- ¡BUENO! ¡QUÉ SE CALLAN O LOS DEJO SOLOS! - Enfureció- ¿¡Qué acaso todo lo tienen que saber!? ¡Es mejor así! Ahora ¡Vamos! - Caminó furiosa hasta afuera de la estación, y los tres adolescentes la siguieron, interrogándola más en el camino. No tardarían mucho en descubrir quién era realmente-.

--------------------------------------------

Comunicación telefónica múltiple:

Paz: ¡Renuncio! ¡Renuncio! ¡R-E-N-U-N-C-I-O! - Deletreando- ¡Son invacables, prima! Preguntas por aquí, quejas por allá ¡Nunca un simple gracias por haberlos salvado!

Alma: Tranquila, Paz. Y si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien se postuló para ir a buscarlos.

Paz: ¡Pero no sabía que eran tan pesados!

Salva: Alégrate de que por lo menos no tienes que aguantarte a Mimi.

Cari: ¡Y no les cuento lo que son Tk, Davis y Azumi!

Paz&Salva: ¿¡Qué te pasa con mi vieja!?

Alma: Bueno ¡Basta! ¿Algo que no sean quejas me quieren reportar?

Justo: Si, yo.

Alma: Al fin alguien que no grita.

Justo: Pasa, que quiero saber cuando tenemos que ir.

Paz: ¡Eso! En realidad te llamaba para eso, pero me olvidé descargándome por lo molestos que son los tíos. Ay, sorry si te ofendí Almu, es que tu mami es algo molesta.

Cari: ¿Y a mi no me pedís perdón?

Paz: ¿Por qué? ¡Vos también te quejaste de mi vieja y no me pediste perdón!

Cari: ¡Bueno perdón!  
Paz: No, no ¡Ya no vale!

Alma: ¡BASTAAAAA! - Se escuchó silencio total del otro lado de los demás teléfonos- ¿Ahora sí?

Paz, Cari, Salva & Justo: Si - Con voz de resignación-.

Alma: Ok. Tienen que salir en un avión a las 14:45 de mañana, no importan las diferencias de horarios. Todos tienen que salir a esa hora en el país que están, ¿Correcto?

Paz, Cari, Salva & Justo: Correcto.

Alma: Después de salir se van hasta el Monte de la Pasión, es ahí el punto de reencuentro. Pero hagan que parezca algo mágico ¿Si? Como que se perdieron o algo. No se, eso ya lo planean ustedes ¡Ah! Otra cosa, ¡NO les digan quienes somos realmente! Se hecha todo a perder. Esto va principalmente para vos Paz, que sos bastante lengua larga.

Paz: ¡Chch! Que hasta ahora no he dicho nada.

***: ¡Hasta ahora! - Se oye a lo lejos una voz del lado del teléfono de Alma-.

Paz: ¡Ay, ay! ¿Hope (Se pronuncia Joupy)?

Esperanza: No, Megan Fox ¡Claro que soy yo, tonta!

Paz: ¡Ayyy, las que te tengo que contar, loca!

Esperanza: ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?

Paz: Bueno, resulta que tú-sabes-quien me llamó diciéndome que me extrañaba y...

Alma: - Que le quitó el teléfono a Esperanza- Bueno, la rueda de chimentos, acabó.

Paz: ¡Pero no es justo!  
Alma: Sh, silencio. Ahora, quiero que todo lo hagan bien, sino, nuestro plan se va a la basura. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes. Y les digo que aquí todos ya extrañan y los esperamos con ansias. Chau, los amo.

Paz: Nosotros también gorda, un beso a todos.

Cari: ¡Nos vemos pronto! - Todos cortaron-.

--------------------------------------------

Cada uno de los cuatro chicos, habla por su parte con su grupo de digielegidos (Ustedes junten las escenas, cada uno va a hablar en su tiempo, pero o sea, todos dicen y pregunta lo mismo ¿Se entiende?)

- Bueno, mis queridos chicos - Comienza Cari-.

- Tenemos que hablar. - Sentenció Justo-.

- ¿De qué? - Preguntó Ken-.

- ¿Como de qué? ¡De como vamos a volver! - Contestó Salva-.

- ¿Volver? - Inquirió Izzy-.

- ¡Si bólidos! Vamos a volver a casa - Paz sonrió dejando su torpesa de lado-.

- ¿En serio? - La sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tai-.

- ¿Vamos a ver a nuestras familias y a Nico y a Cielo? - Se ilusionó el joven Tk-.

- Pero lo principal, ¿Vamos a ver a los demás? - Los ojos de Matt mostraban tristeza e ilusión a la vez-.

- Mmmm... - Poniendo cara pensativa, medio fingida, Justo-.

- Digamos que... Algo así - Gesticuló Paz con las manos mientras hablaba-.

- Pero no se preocupen. Porque todo va a estar más que bien - Los tranquilizó Caridad-.

- Ahora, ¡Hay que apurarse! - Sonrió Salva-.

- ¡Mañana volvemos! ¿No es great? - Puso su mejor sonrisa de loca-.

- ¿Qué estamos esperando? - Saltó Kari-.

- ¡Hagámoslo! - Alentó Davis-.

- ¡No veo la hora de llegar! - Mimi dió vueltas como loca-.

- ¡Ya no aguanto más para abrazarlos a todos! - Sora se mordió su labio inferior-.

- ¡Ya quiero volver a estar junto a todos los otros! - Comentó Joe-.

- Quiero que volvamos a reunir ese grupo que siempre fuimos, somos y seremos - Azumi rodeó sus brazos, uno a Tk y el otro a Davis-.

- ¡Porque somos... - Comenzó Cody-.

- ...Los niños elegidos! - Terminó Yolei entusiasmada-.

- ¿Entonces? - Preguntaron alentadores nuestros cuatro nuevos héroes-.

- ¡Adelante! - Gritaron los 13 alzando las manos-.


	5. De vuelta a ¿Casa?

Holaaaaaaaaaa! antes que nada, perdón por haber demorado tanto, es que he andado bastante ocupada. Por eso les he traído el cap. más largo que he hecho, jejejeje. Espero que les guste. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Ah y quien me preguntó por las palabras que no entendía, decime cuales son que te escribo los significados, es que la verdad me salen y no puedo dejar de escribirlas. Otra cosa, es una duda, alguien sabe, cuando te salen los documentos que subiste, que es eso de life? que te salen un número y days.. que significa? porque quede con la duda la verdad, jajaja. Hoy he agregado varias cosas parecidas a CA, es que no puedo evitarme, me encanta la historia, =).

**Digimon & Casi Ángeles no me pertenecen, esta historia tiene fin de entretenimiento.**

**------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 4:** De vuelta a ¿Casa

- ¿Ya llegamos? - Preguntaba ansiosa una pelirrosada que ya sabemos de quien se trata- ¿Falta mucho?

- No y Si. - Contestaba ya molesto Salvador-.

- ¿¡Cómo que no y si!? ¡Yo quiero una respuesta concreta! - Chilló Mimi- ¡Contestame!

- ¡CALLATE! - Todos los pasajeros del avión lo miran y Mimi se esconde apenada- ¿¡Te callás!?

- Bueno, pero no le grites. - Intervino Joe con miedo. Salvador le hechó una mirada asesina y este desvió la mirada-.

- ¿Estás seguro que ahí están todos? - Preguntó Cody con aire de desconfianza-.

- Eh, - Trató de evadir la pregunta- supongo - Se llevó una mano a la cabeza-.

- ¿¡Cómo que supongo!? - Gritó otra vez-.

- Shhh - La calló la azafata-.

- ¿Cómo que supongo? - Susurrando- ¿Qué acaso no era que estaban allí?

- Si. Bah, se supone. No sabemos que pueda pasar - Los chicos se miran horrorizados- ¡No, no! No quise decir eso. Quiero decir que, a veces las circunstancias del destino, cambian las cosas. Pero, lo más probable es que ahí estén. - Tratando de hacer que le crean-.

- ¿En serio? - Arqueó una ceja- Bueno, dejame decirte que si Matthew no llega a estar allí... - Se llevó las dos manos a la boca-.

- ¿Matt? ¿Qué es que no quieres ver a todos? - Preguntó Joe confundido- ¡Un momento! Tú quieres ver a Matt porque te gusta - Sonrisa pícara- ¿No que si?

- No, claro que no - Mintió- lo que pasa es que me debe dinero. Y no quiero perderlo.

- Si, claro. Eres la que más dinero tiene del grupo, ¡A nosotros no nos mientas! - Se quejó Cody-.

- Shhhhhhh - Los volvió a callar la azafata-.

- ¡Bueno que acaso hay que estar callado todo el viaje! - Explotó Mimi, haciendo que todos los pasajeros se despertaran furiosas-.

- ¡Ya callate niña tonta! - Exclamó furioso un hombre de unos 50 años-.

- ¡A mi no me calla nadie y menos un anciano como usted! - Le gritó furiosa-.

- Por favor, jóvenes, les voy a tener que pedir que en el próximo aterrizaje se bajen - Comentó la azafata tratando de mantener la compostura-.

- ¿¡Qué!? No por favor señorita, se lo ruego - Salvador junto ambas manos- ¡Por favor, es de suma importancia que lleguemos a Japón hoy mismo!

- Si siguen haciendo tanto alboroto, me veré obligada a hacerlo - Luego se fue-.

- ¿A eso te referías con circunstancias del destino? - Dedujo Cody-.

- Si - Contestó antes de llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza-.

--------------------------------------------

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii! - Gritaba Davis dando saltitos- ¡Estamos en casa!

- Chocolate por la noticia - Dijo Tk mientras revoleaba los ojos-.

- Eh, chicos, todavía no vamos a ir a casa - Puso cara de miedo-.

- A ver, cuatro ojos ¿Y por qué no? - Se quejó la mayor de los digi-elegidos del grupo- ¿Ah?

- Es que, primero tenemos que encontrar donde queda Odaiba. - Caen al estilo anime- Perdón.

- ¡Perdón, nada! ¡Nos estamos muriendo de hambre, de frío, de tristeza y lo único que haces es traernos aquí diciendo que vamos a volver a casa pero no lo haces! - Ya comenzaba a llorar. Tk y Azumi miraron a su compañero asombrados- ¿Es qué todo esto fue un engaño?  
- ¡Por supuesto que no! Es que estamos perdidos.

- ¡Naa, yo me voy! - Azumi dio media vuelta para irse pero Tk la tomó del brazo- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pretendes que me quede?

- ¿Puedes? - Le pone una carita irresistible-.

- ¡Odio cuando me ponen esas caras! Esta bien, me quedo. - Dirigiéndose a la morocha- Pero para que sepas lo hago por ellos. Ok ¿Exactamente dónde estamos? - Miró a Caridad esperando una respuesta-.

- Estamos cerca del valle de la luz - Se acomodó los lentes- Lo mejor será ir al Monte de la Pasión. Desde ahí podremos tener una buena vista panorámica del lugar, y saber si hay un pueblo cerca. Miren, es aquel - Señaló por detrás de ellos una gran colina-

- ¿Y pretendes qué caminemos hasta allá? - Preguntó el goggle-boy-.

- No, tonto, si es que allá está el auto ¡Claro que quiere que caminemos! - Contestó irónicamente- ¿Vamos? - Miró a su compañera castaña. Esta asintió- ¿Y tu? - Se dirigió a Davis quién también asintió- Perfecto. Vamos Humildad - Refiriéndose a Cari-.

- Mi nombre es Caridad. - Lo corrigió- Vamos.

- Si si, como sea.

Los cuatros se pusieron en marcha al Monte, que estaba a unos 23 km.

--------------------------------------------

- Ahhh, ¿Cuánto llevamos caminando? - Dijo Yolei, arrastrando los pies-.

- Unas 3 horas - Viendo su reloj- ¿Seguro que sabes a dónde vamos?

- Tranquilo, Einstein, ya casi llegamos - Contestó muy tranquilo Justo-.

- ¡Eso lo dijiste hace rato! - Chilló Yolei- ¡Estamos perdidos! - Lloriqueó-.

- No, Yolei, tranquila - La calmaba Kari- Ya encontraremos algún pueblo ¿Verdad que si? - Miró esperanzada a Justo que silvando desvió la mirada- ¡Justo!

- Bien, bien. Vamos al Monte de la Pasión, ahí quizá veamos mejor, se puede ver todo desde allí.

- ¿¡Y qué esperamos!? - Opinó Tai por primera vez- ¡Vayamos!

- Pero, puede tomarnos horas - Intervino Izzy-.

- No se preocupen, conozco un atajo - Con aire triunfador-.

- ¿Ah si? - Le preguntó Kari incrédula-.

- ¡Claro que si! Ahora síganme - Les hizo una seña con las manos, los demás se miraron y lo siguieron-.

--------------------------------------------

- ¿Te vas a seguir maquillando, o nos vas a decir a dónde vamos? - Se dirigió Matt a la pelirroja, quien se hallaba pintando los labios con brillo, mientras se observaba en un pequeño espejo- ¿Y bien?

- Bueno, si quieren saber, estamos perdidos. - Cerrando el espejo. La miraron atónitos- ¡Tranquilos! Tengo todo bajo control. Miren, allá por arriba del monte ese - Señalándolo- Se ve ¡TODO! Y queden tranquilos que la subida no es mucho trabajo. - Corriendo- ¡C'mon guys! ¡Vamos! - Haciendo señas con las manos-.

- Ya que insiste - Ken puso los ojos en blanco y luego vio a sus amigos- ¿Vamos?

- Vamos - Con voz desganada, contestaron a coro-

- ¡Eh, guerra! - Le gritó Matt. Esta volvió con cara divertida-

- Paz, gordi ¿Si? Pazchu, Peace, Pazuli, lo que quieren, pero que signifique Paz ¿Dale que si? - Matt revoleó los ojos- ¿Que necesitabas?

- Que nos esperes - Intervino Sora antes de que Matt le largara algo ofensivo, puesto que ya no le quedaba la paciencia con ella-.

- Ah bueno, eso no más ¡Vamos tíos! - Se tapó la mano con la boca con la mano, nuevamente había metido la pata-

- ¿Tíos? - Preguntó Sora confundida- ¿Cómo que tíos?

- Si tienes nuestra edad. Además de que no nos conoces - Ya comenzamos con los ataques por las metidas de pata de Paz, a Paz-.

- Ken tiene razón ¿Por qué nos llamaste así? - Preguntó Matt que tenía sus conclusiones sobre ella- ¿Acaso no serás...?

- ¡NO, NO! - Gritó- Eh, no - Más tranquila- Es que a mi me gusta hablar a lo española. Porque viste que ellos dicen, tía, tío, tíos - Imitando la tonada española- ¿No que si? - Los tres arquearon las cejas- Vamos y dejen de preguntar.

- Vamos - Suspiraron y se dirigieron a la montaña-.

--------------------------------------------

- ¡Yo no veo nada! - Se quejó Davis- ¡Esto es una farsa! - Volteándose a la morena-

- Si, Charity, nos re mentiste. O sea, si querías hacer ejercicio ibamos al gym, pero nos hiciste subir para nada - Dijo Azumi- Además de que esta subida te mata los pies, y más aún si tienes botas puestas - Se las miró con algo de enfado- Me tendría que haber puesto las zapas sports para abrir el libro - Se acuerda y chasquea los dedos- ¡El libro! ¿Dónde está el libro?

- ¿Cómo puedo saber si nos pasó a todos lo mismo? - Preguntó irónico Davis-.

- No te hablaba a ti, tonto. Le preguntaba a esta - Señalando a Caridad-.

- ¡Ojito, eh! Tengo nombre. Y no, nose donde está el libro - Con voz molesta-.

- Teekie ¿Por qué estás tan callado? - Le preguntó la castaña a su amigo el rubio- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Ah? - Se voltea a mirarla- Nada, nada es que... - Baja la mirada y puede ver como 3 chicos, junto a una pelimorada inconfundible y una castaña, con una vestimenta que hacía que se vea a lo lejos por el fuerte fucsia que usaba, suben a la colina- Son, son... - Sin poder hablar-.

- ¿Qué? - Dijeron los otros dos digielegidos, bajando para ver que señalaba su amigo-.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡SON ELLOS! - Comenzando a dar saltitos- ¡VAMOS! - Se los llevó casi a tirones-.

Más abajo con el otro grupito.

- Ya me cansé. - Yolei se hechó de rodillas al piso- ¿Es qué acaso no podemos descan...? - Fue interrumpida al oír tres voces familiares a lo lejos-

- ¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, CHICOOOOOS! - Gritaba Tk mientras agitaba los brazos-.

- ¡AMIGOOOOOS! - Gritaba su compañera-.

Los chicos voltearon y quedaron shockeados al ver quienes se dirigían hacia ellos. Duros, sin mover ningún músculo, mientras ellos se acercaban corriendo. El primero en reaccionar fue Izzy, quien corriendo, se dirigió hacia ellos, más precisamente a ella, quien amaba locamente en secreto. Ella no se lo negó, y se colgó en sus brazos abrazándolo fuertemente.

- ¡Ay, ay, AYYYY! - Le daba besos en el cachete- ¡Te extrañé, geniecito! - Lo vuelve a abrazar, ya corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas-.

- Yo también te extrañé - Esta vez él, la abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazo-.

Mientras, nuestro rubio se dirigía a Kari, esta dio unos pasitos, para luego acelerar el paso y colgarse sobre Tk. Este la abrazó con fuerza, mientras ella lloraba de la emoción.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! - Decía, mientras sus lágrimas caían de sus rubíes ojos- ¡No sabes cuanto los extrañé! - Se aferró a él-.

- Y no sabes lo que yo lo hice - Abrazándola más fuerte-.

Davis corrió hacia los otros dos. Yolei se lanzó a él y lo abrazó. Tai seguía duro.

- ¡Nunca creí decirlo pero, Yolei te extrañé muucho! - La abrazó-.

- ¡Yo también! - Mira a Tai- ¡Taii! ¿Qué acaso no vas a venir? - Tai reacciona y corre y se abrazan los tres-.

- ¡Man, ya pensaba que les había pasado algo!

Mientras, nuestras parejitas de "amigos" se separaban.

- ¡AMIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Gritó la castaña de pelo corto y se abrazó a la otra castaña-.

- ¡Eh, a mi no me dejen! - Se metió la peli-morada y las tres se abrazaron-.

- ¡Rubio Jr! ¡Vení que a mi no me saludaste! - Tai abrazó a Tk, mientras Izzy y Davis hacían lo mismo. Luego los cuatro se juntaron-.

- ¡TAII! - Azumi se lanzó a Tai-.

- ¡Davis! ¿Qué es más importante que abrazarme, eh? - Kari le abrió los dos brazos y Davis sin dudarlo la abrazó-.

Siempre en los momentos emotivos alguien tiene que romperlos ¿No?

- ¡AMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! - Gritó una pelirroja. Tai dio un sobresalto y corrió hacia ella- ¡Tai! - Ya empezaba a llorar- ¡T-te extrañé muu...muucho!

- ¡Hermanooooooooo! - Los dos rubios se abrazaron como nunca antes-.

- ¡Oh, Tk! Que bueno que estás bien - Dándole palmadas en la espalda mientras lo abraza-.

- ¡KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! - Gritó desaforadamente Yolei y corrió a él, a quien se le colgó a koala y lo besaba toda la cara (Exceptuando la boca, hay momentos en los que Yolei sabe controlarse)- ¡AY QUE GUSTO QUE ESTÉS AQUÍIIII! - Agudizando la voz, aún colgada a Ken-.

- ¡SORAAAAAA! - La llamaron sus dos amigas. Esta corrió y las abrazó-.

- ¡Hay, amigas! ¡Ya necesitaba una presencia femenina a mi lado! - Las tres se abrazaban y hablaban sin parar contándose lo que les había pasado-.

- ¡MATT! - Los dos mejores amigos, como no podía faltar, se venía el abrazo TaiYamato. Como era de esperar, abrazándose se tiraron al piso a los que se les sumaron Izzy, Tk, Davis y Ken- ¡Ya están los hombres juntos otra vez! Bueno falta Cody y Joe, pero son un nene y un vejestorio.

- Ejem, ¿Perdón? - Todos miraron para arriba y encontraron al peliazul tratando de fingir una cara de enojo pero lo único que quería hacer era abrazar a sus amigos- ¿Que decían de mí?

- ¿Y de mí que era? - Apareció a su lado el menor del grupo. Los otros 6 se pararon rápidamente, intercambiaron algunas miraditas y se tiraron encima de los dos recién llegados-.

Mientras las chicas, eran aturdidas por la recién llegada pink lady del digimundo. Así es, hablo de Mimi Tachikawa.

- Hay chicas es que era un horror, no tenía maquillaje, la base se me acabó en el camino, y me tengo que bañar porque así no conquisto ni un mono, blablabla - Hablaba sin parar y sin prestarles atención-.

- ¿Qué es acaso no le falta el aire? - Comentó Kari entre risas-.

- Mimi tiene unos pulmones de acero. Aguante el aire por un rato - Acotó riendo la portadora del amor-.

- Está loca - Rió Azumi- Pero es así como la quiero ¡Te extrañé amiga! - Las cuatro se lanzaron a Mimi, quien dejó su figura a un lado y se abrazaron como lo hacen las verdaderas amigas. Luego miraron a los chicos que seguían en el suelo, y se tiraron sobre ellos. Todos comenzaron a reír-.

- ¡Los extrañé como nunca! ¡Prometanme que nunca, nunca, nunca más nos vamos a volver a separar! - Decía Davis mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Kari a hacerlo-.

- ¡Nunca! - Gritaron los demás y siguieron riendo-.

Luego vieron a los 4 acompañantes que estaban mirándolos con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, intercambiando miradas. La primera en asombrarse fue Yolei, quien vio a Caridad de arriba a abajo varias veces, intentando descifrar el porque de los parecidos. Le siguió Azumi, que miraba a Salvador con una mirada de nostalgia, era demasiado parecido a ella y... a su hermano, Jewn (Yen). Salvo por los ojos, esos ojos ¿Dónde los había visto antes?

Koushiro, observó tiernamente con una pequeña sonrisa a la pelirroja. Sin duda, era él, versión femenina de ojos verdes. El pelo, la nariz, la altura, la sonrisa, todo, todo era igual a él. Y por último Cody, que se quedó pensativo en Justo, ¿Era algún familiar de él, acaso?

- Eh - Comenzó Tai- ¿Van a hablar?

- ¿De qué, gordo? - Contestó con pregunta, Paz, quién al sentir su vocecita algo chillona, con un aire de locura en ella, hizo sentir algo extraño a Izzy-.

- ¿Cómo qué de qué? - Siguió respondiendo con preguntas el rubio mayor- ¡Queremos saber qué paso, dónde estamos, qué ocurrió con el libro y quiénes son ustedes! - Habló rápidamente sin respirar, al terminar tomó una buena bocanada de aire- Por favor.

- Es que... No podemos - Defendió la más alta- Es difícil de explicar.

- Vamos a saber entender. 13 cabezas piensan mejor que una ¿No? - Algunos rieron por lo bajo ante su comentario-.

- No es tan así, Azu. - Siguió Justo- Es difícil, en serio.

- ¡Alto! ¿Cómo sabías el nombre de ella? - Bravo, Mimi pensó-.

- Ya les dije, difícil - Prosiguió- Ahora, si vamos para el colegio les vam...

- ¡No! ¿Qué colegio? ¡Yo no voy nada al colegio! - Lo interrumpió Tai-.

- No, no. Al colegio Mandalay, ahí TODAS sus dudas serán explicadas ¿Si? - Dijo con voz dulce Caridad-.

- Primero quiero ir a mi casa. Porque mis papás deben estar preocupados - Acotó Kari- Hace como tres días que nos fuimos.

- Yo diría que cuatro - Agregó Mimi cruzándose de brazos-.

- Yo también quiero volver. Mi hermano llegaba esta semana, creo que ayer y deben estar preocupadísimos el y mi papá. Sin contar además, que quiero bañarme porque estoy asquerosa, me doy asco. Mirá lo que es esto - Se agarra un mechón de pelo y se los muestra, luego les mostraba la remera toda manchada de tierra- Soy un asco.

- Bueno, tampoco tanto asco, das, Azu - La consoló Tai, ella le arqueó una ceja, el le guiña el ojo-.

- Ah, bue.

- No, no. Vamos a ir a Mandalay y ahí se les aclaran dudas ¿Ok? Y TODOS van. - Se miran unos a otroas- TODOS, dije.

- Bueno, vamos todos, pero callate ya que no te aguanto - Salvador miró fulminante a la pelirrosada-.

- ¡Alto! - Los detuvo Paz- No vamos a bajar ¿No? Porque me estoy muriendo del cansancio y... Viste yo soy una super diosa y no me quiero arruinar el peinado eso.

- No, Leo nos mandó la combi - Justo señaló un poco para el costado, doblando-.

- ¡Yo manejo! - Gritó- ¿Si?

- Si, si, hermana, manejas. - Los chicos miraron dudosos a Salva-.

- ¡Si! - Levantó una mano-.

- No nos va a matar ¿No? - Preguntó Kari divertida-.

- No, gorda. Soy la mejor de este cuarteto - Señalando a sus amigos y a ella misma- Ahí voy. - Fue corriendo y se perdió de vista-.

- Algo atolondrada - Opinó Sora-.

- Algo tonta - Corrigió su hermano-.

- Hay no seas así - Cari lo golpeó suavamente- Es tonta, sí, pero es amorosa.

- Y si - Moviendo la cabeza- Y sufre muuchos mal de amores por eso.

- Pobre - Sora miró el lugar por el que la joven pelirroja había desaparecido- Parece divertida y buena - Ven como llegaba ella manejando la combi tocando la bocina. Se estaciona frente a todos-.

- ¿Suben?

Tai y Sora se sonrieron mutuamente y subieron primero. Les siguió Matt junto a Davis y Joe. Después subieron Azumi, Kari y Yolei, charlando animadamente. Subió Izzy seguido de Cody. Quiso subir TK, pero la pink lady subió modelando como si estubiera en una pasarela. El rubio revoleó los ojos y subió. Subieron Caridad y Justo charlando y riendo. Salva vio que Ken seguía abajo y fue a hablar con él.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - Poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El castaño era de la misma altura que el peliazul-.

- Tengo mis ... Nervios - Hizo una mueca de duda-. No entiendo nada de esto y me preocupa. - Lo mira- ¿Por qué son tan misteriosos? ¿Son alguna mafia? - Salva le iba a contestar cuando un bocinazo por parte de su hermana lo interrumpió-.

- ¡C'mon gordis! ¡No tengo todo el día! - Volvió a tocar bocina- ¡Vamos! - Les hacía señas-.

- ¿Subes? - Le hizo lugar. Ken no subió muy convencido. Salva subió después de él y cerró la puerta-.

- Próximo destino: ¡A Odaiba! - Todos se miraron sonrientes-.

Tai y Matt iban sentados juntos en un asiento. Ken se sentó al lado de Davis. TK con Cody e Izzy con Joe. Las chicas iban sentadas en el asiento de atrás, esos que son cinco juntos. Iban contándose chismes de los nuevos bombones que habían conocido.

- No se ustedes pero Salvi y el otrito se parten - Los miró Mimi mordiéndose el labio- Están re buenos.

- Si, puede ser pero, no son mi estilo - Los miró con una cara de extrañeza, la castaña al lado de Mimi-.

- ¿Y cómo son, Azu? ¿Pelirrojos y de ojos negros? ¿Fanáticos de la computadora? - Se burló Sora-

- ¿Y a vos, Sori? ¿Morenos con los pelos como león? - Rió Kari y chocó los cinco con su amiga, Yolei-.

- Bueno, Yolei no queda atrás. Se le colgó como loca a Ken. Parecía mono en árbol - Todas rieron-.

- Bueno, bueno. A Kari le gustan los rubios me parece, preferentemente de ojos azules. Pero me parece que son bienvenidos los morenos, molestos y con lentes de aviador - Comentó Mimi- A mi, por mi parte, que venga el que sea. Siempre y cuando esté bueno, todo va a estar bien.

- Si, y que tenga una súper tarjeta de crédito - Se burló otra vez, su amiga la castaña-.

- ¡Sos mala! ¡Mirá que le digo a Izzy que le gustas! - Gritó, todos voltearon. Azumi se escondió toda roja por detrás de Sora, quien miró con mirada asesina a Mimi, que se apenó por su reciente acción-.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - Rompió el silencio, Tai- ¿A quién le gusta Izzy? - Cabe aclarar que cierto pelirrojo tenía las mejillas del color de su pelo mas o menos. Algunos lo miraban a él y otros miraban a Mimi, esperando respuesta-.

- Qué, qué... Qué le digo a Izzy que a Kari le gusta su computadora - Mintió-.

- ¿Qué? Pero si a mi... - Le metió un codazo- Bueno, en todo caso ya lo sabes. Está muy linda, el color amarillo es muy lindo - Fingió una sonrisa. Los chicos voltearon y siguieron a lo suyo. Azumi miró a Mimi y la golpeó-.

- ¡Auuch! ¿Y eso por qué fue? - Tocándose el hombro-.

- ¿Y todavía me preguntas? - La volvió a pegar- ¡Tonta!

- Bueno, perdoname. No fue mi intención, además mira como resolví el asunto - Feliz-.

- Esa ni Tai se la creyó, y mira que todavía cree el hámster que le desapareció de niño es porque se escapó - Habló la hermana del nombrado- ¡Sos muy lengua larga, Mimi!

- Bueno, disculpenme. Les juro que no fue mi intención - Hace puchero- ¿Me perdonas, friend?

- Por esta vez - Suspira- Porque a la próxima te juro que le digo a "tu-sabes-quién" - Haciendo comillas con los dedos- que a ti te gusta.

- ¿Quién es tu-sabes-quién? - Preguntó Yolei de metida-.

- Nadie especial - Sonrió nerviosa- Eh, gracias por perdonarme, eh - La abraza y entre dientes sin dejar de sonreír- Di una palabra y te asesino.

- Trato hecho - Rió-.

- Bueno, como vamos a demorar un rato en llegar a Odaiba, se me ocurrió hacer un juego - Comenzó Cari, los chicos la miraron- El juego consiste, en tener que viajar toodo el viaje con alguien del sexo opuesto. Y NO PUEDEN hablar con NADIE más hasta que lleguemos ¿Qué tal? - Sonriente-.

- Cualquiera - Dijo Sora-.

- Está buenísimo ¡Pido con Sora! - Tai se levantó y la llevó de un tirón al asiento- Matt, amigo, ¡FUERA! - Lo sacó y sentó a Sora en el lugar de él-.

- Bueno las otras las armo yo. A ver, Mimi, vos anda con Matt.

- ¡No quiero! - Chilló- Que vaya otra con Matt.

- Pero si te morís por venir conmigo - Con cara de winner total-.

- ¡El que se muere por ir conmigo eres tú! - Gritó parándose de su asiento-.

- Te apuesto a que no puedes viajar conmigo sin morirte de amor.

- ¡Te apuesto a que puedo!

- Bueno, ven - Tocó el asiento. Mimi resignada se sentó- Si gano tienes que darme un beso. Y no uno cualquiera. Uno en la boca y que dure al menos 2 minutos y medio - Con una sonrisa pícara-.

- Y si yo gano tu serás mi cargador de bolsas oficial por un mes - Se miraron unos segundos. Cualquier genio iba a darse cuenta que se amaban mutuamente-.

- A ver, a ver. Ma... Digo Yolei con Ken - Se corrigió rápidamente-.

- ¡SIIIIIIII! - Se levantó de un salto, quitó a Davis del asiento y se sentó junto a su "futuro esposo" según ella- Que suerte tengo.

- Eh... Si - Nervioso-.

- Bien. Azumi con Izzy - Los señaló-.

- ¿¡Qué!? - Gritaron al unísono. Se miraron entre los dos y apartaron sus vistas- ¡Con él/ella no!

- ¿Y por qué? Si son los mejores amigos - Poniendo énfasis en mejores-.

- Eh... Es que... - Tartamudeando. Izzy estaba rojo al más no poder-.

- Sin quejas. Anda a sentarte - Joe se levantó cuando Cari lo miró. La castaña fue y se sentó al lado de su "amigo". Este, trataba de evitar que ella le viese el rostro-.

- Y por último. Kari con - Davis tenía las manos juntas en señal de oración- ¡TK!

- ¡NO! - Gritó Davis- ¡Kari conmigo!

- Lo siento, Davis. Kari irá con TK - La menor Yagami fue sonriente a sentarse al lado del rubio, que la recibió con una sonrisa-.

- ¿Y qué hacemos los demás? - Preguntó Joe que estaba parado-.

- ¡Ustedes tres irán conmigo!

- ¡Ay, no! - Se quejaron los tres solitarios-.

- Basta de quejas. Irán conmigo y punto - Los llevó hasta el final de la combi y se sentaron en el asiento de atrás, donde las chicas habían estado hacía unos minutos. Salvador y Justo se sentaron adelante, cerca de Paz, quien conducía-.

Mientras Tai y Sora, esta aún estaba asombrada por la reacción del chico.

- ¿Tai? - Lo miró incómoda. Este tenía su rostro apuntando hacia ella hacía un rato-.

- ¿Si? - Con la mirada perdida en ella-.

- Me dejas de mirar, por favor.

- Oh claro, lo lamento. - Se sentó bien algo apenado- Es que estas muuy bonita, y te había extrañado muuucho - Sora se sonrojó-.

- Gracias. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Lo que quieras - Se acomodó mirandola a ella, con la espalda contra la ventana-.

- ¿Por qué me elegiste así? Digo, si no te conociera, diría que estabas desesperado por ir conmigo.

- Bueno, es que sabes... A Mimi no la soporto escuchándola hablar de ella misma, con Yolei pasa algo parecido, me habría contado lo mucho que le habría gustado ir con Ken. Kari es mi hermana, así que no vale. Quedan tú y Azumi, pero ella es de Izzy, así que también está descartada. Sin contar que tú eres la más bonita.

- ¡Oh, Tai! - Lo golpeó suavamente- No digas esas cosas.

- Pero es que es verdad. No me gusta mentir - Lo miró diciendo "No inventes"- Bueno, sólo un poco. Pero a las chicas si me gusta decirles la verdad - Volvió a mirarlo- ¡Ya! Soy mentiroso, sí. Pero es que tú si eres muy linda.

- Gracias - Apenada- ¿Te gusta alguien? - Le largó de una-.

- ¿Qué, yo...qué? Eh, jejeje - Risita nerviosa- Puede ser. Digamos que soy el típico pirata.

- Oh - Triste- Ya lo sabía.

- ¿Y a ti? - Esperando que dijera su nombre-.

- Digamos que... Sigo esperando encontrarlo. Todavía no lo conozco - A Tai se le borró la sonrisa-.

- Va a ser el chico más afortunado el que te tenga - Ella le sonrió dulcemente-.

Matt estaba con cara de "¿Por qué a mi?", mientras nuestra querida Mimi le iba contando todo lo que iba a comprarse cuando el fuera su bolsero.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ganarás? - La calló- Todavía quedan 6 horas de viaje.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar a ti que ganarás? - Sonrió victoriosa-.

- Aún no has ganado, Tachikawa. Te verás muy linda besándome. ¿Te parece si le pido a Sora que nos fotografíe? - Burlándose-.

- Ya veremos quien se ríe de quien Ishida. Me parece que le voy a decir Tai que te grabe para que luego veas lo patético que luces cargando mis compras - Rematándolo-.

- Si, sigue soñando - Bufó- A que te mueres por tenerme así - Se le acercó quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios- ¿O no?

- Eh - Temblando- ¡Cualquiera! - Lo empuja- Obvio que no me gustas.

- Ah, perdón. Creo que es mejor darse por vencido - Triste-.

- ¿Ah si? - Ella también mostraba tristeza en su rostro-.

- Y si. Pareciera que no te gusto ni sólo un poco - A Mimi le quedó dando vueltas esa frase en la cabeza-.

Los compañeros de curso de la querida Mimi, no se dirigían la palabra. Ella volteaba a verlo y cuando giraba la cabeza, él la miraba. Era algo mutuo y se podía percibir en el aire lo que sentían. Lástima que ella es demasiado orgullosa y él, demasiado tímido.

- Así que... Nos tocó juntos - Risita histérica-.

- Aja - Siguió tecleando en su computadora portatil-.

- ¿Qué haces? - De tanto verlo teclear, cambiar, copiar, guardar, pegar le había picado la curiosidad- ¿ Es algo, sobre lo que nos está pasando?

- En parte - Mirándola. Ella sonrió y el bajo rapidamente la cabeza a su laptop- Quiero asegurarme de que nuestros padres sepan que estamos bien, pero no puedo abrir el chat, y tampoco puedo enviar correos. Dice que la cuenta caducó, que raro. - Llevándose una mano a la barbilla- Tampoco los celulares funcionan.

- Eso es lo raro. Cuando estaba en el glaciar, intentaba llamarlos, pero la línea era inexistente. Con todos era lo mismo. Es... demasiado extraño.

- Eso es lo que quiero averiguar - Continuaba tecleando-.

- ¿Nada más? Digo, ¿No quieres averiguar otra cosa? - Se le acercó. El pelirrojo estaba coloradísimo, temblaba y el corazón le latía a mil- Sobre alguna chica, quizá.

- Eh - Tratando de alejarse- Puede ser. Alguien me gusta y mucho. Pero... ella jamás se va a fijar en mi.

- Oh - Ella se alejó con una mirada triste- Cualquiera puede fijarse en ti, Izzy. Eres lindo, bueno, inteligente, tierno, amable. Cualquier chica moriría por estar contigo. Te deseo suerte con ella - Se acostó mirando para el otro lado. Izzy sintió la necesidad de tomarla por el brazo y darle un beso, diciéndole que era ella de quien estaba enamorado, desde el día en que se habían conocido en el autobus en dirección al campamento-.

TK y Kari iban riendo, haciendo bromas y riéndose de las caras que mostraban sus amigos.

- Jajajaja, mira a Tai - reía la castaña- ¡Vaya! No creí que luciera tan tonto junto a Sora.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Tai se ve así con cada chica - Le extrañó el comentario de su amiga-.

- No lo sé. Con Sora es diferente. Como que se desenvuelve y hace estupideces para llamar su atención.

- ¡Pfff! Cualquier hombre hace eso - Bufando-.

- ¿En serio? - Arqueo una ceja- ¿Y tú lo haces? - Preguntó divertida-.

- Por supuesto que si. - Kari negó riéndose- ¿Qué?

- ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Qué ustedes no se dan cuenta que lo único que queremos es que nos inviten a salir?

- ¿Tú crees? - Lo golpeó- Ya, no seas tan violenta. Es que es una manera de mantener el orgullo.

- Son un caso perdido - Volvió a reir- Y... ¿Estás enamorado de alguien?

- Nose si "enamorado" pero, si, alguien me gusta. Y desde hace mucho - Con mirada nostálgica-.

- ¿Y quién es, Romeo?

- No te lo diré - Se cruzó de brazos- Tú lo divulgarás.

- ¡Claro que no! Vamos, dime - Se puso de costado en el asiento, con las rodillas en el-.

- No - Firme- No lo haré.

- Por favor - Le rogó- ¿Si? - Junto sus manos-.

- Pues - La miró, ella sonrió esperando respuesta- No.

- ¡Eres muy malo! - Se giró y quedó de espaldas- Por eso, no te hablaré.

- Vamos, no fue para tanto.

- Si lo fue - Con voz enojada- No me hables.

- ¿En serio te enojaste? - Preocupándose. Al no ver respuesta de ella, comenzó a rogarle- Kari, no te enojes.

- Tarde, ya lo hice. No puedo creer que no confíes en mi - A punto de llorar- Creí que era tu amiga.

- No es que no confíe en ti. Es otra cosa - Ella se giró a verlo-.

- Pues dime que es - Con ojos llorosos-.

- Yo... No puedo - Bajó la cabeza-.

- Lo sabía - Volvió a girarse, él no hizo nada para convencerla y así siguieron el resto del viaje-.

Para Ken, era un calvario tener que estar junto a Yolei, que hablaba sin parar de lo genial que era que se sentaran juntos.

- ¡Oh, Ken! Es el destino. Estamos destinados a estar juntos - Lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, él tenía cara de querer salir corriendo- ¿Qué dices? ¿O no qué es genial estar conmigo?

- Si, si. Claro, claro - Mintió- Puede que sea eso.

- ¿De verás? ¿Tú también crees que estamos hechos el uno para el otro? ¡Qué feliz soy! - Se lanzó a él y todos los presentes voltearon a ver como Yolei besaba apasionadamente a Ken. Cuando terminó este quedó mudo- Ay, soy tan feliz. Nos casaremos y tendremos 3 hijos. 2 niños y una niña. O 2 niñas y un niño ¿Qué opinas? - Sonriente-.

- Quiero morir - Se tiró al respaldo del asiento tapándose la cara con ambas manos-.

- Cariño, ya se que estás muy feliz, pero no mueras hasta que nos casemos.

- ¿Por qué a mí? - Mientras la loca pelimorada rodeaba sus brazos en el cuello de él. Algunos largaron pequeñas risitas-.

Luego de unas largas horas de viaje, los chicos ya estaban dormidos. Sora estaba dormida sobre el pecho de su acompañante; Mimi dormía con un brazo rodeando el cuerpo de Matt, y viceversa; Azumi tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Izzy y él su cabeza contra la de ella; Kari estaba aún de espaldas y TK también lo estaba para ella; Yolei estaba abrazada a Ken y este, no había pegado un ojo en todo el viaje. Mientras que Davis dormía despatarrado en dos asientos, Cody y Joe charlaban con Caridad. Salvador iba dándole indicaciones a su hermana, que le contestaba que ella podía sola. Y por último, a Justo le había tocado despertar a la prole.

- ¡Arriba todo mundo! - Nadie se movía- Vamos, vamos. - Comienza a mover a Azumi e Izzy que se levantaron de un salto- Así me gusta - Va para Kari y TK- ¡ARIBAAAAAAAA! - Empezaron a estirarse y bostezar. Luego fue donde Mimi y Matt y los golpeó con unas almohadas-.

- ¡Estúpido! ¿Qué te pasa? - Gritó Mimi, Justo sólo rio-.

- ¡ARRIBA DAVIS! - Empujándolo para que caiga. De un sobresalto se puso en pie-.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Quién anda ahí? - Le da unas palmadas y por último va a despertar a Tai y Sora-.

- Hay, se ven tan tiernos ¿Los despierto? - Pone cara pensativa- ¡ARRIBAAAAAAAAA! - Sora levanta rapidamente el brazo golpeando a Tai en la nariz haciendo que despierte-.

- ¡Ay, auch! - Se la agarra- Creo que sangro.

- ¡Perdón, perdón! En serio, perdón - Le quiere sacar la mano. Cuando lo logra ve que no tenía nada- Hay, por suerte estas bien.

- Si, pero me dejaste doliendo - Se miran y ríen a carcajadas-.

- ¡Todo mundo, abajo! - Les comunicó Paz, frenando el colectivo- Llegamos - Se miraron y sonrieron-.

Bajaron dando empujones y algunos gritos para apurar el paso. Ya abajo se llevaron una enorme sorpresa: Un gran colegio internado, de muchos colores, con un cartel colorido, donde había un mandala con la palabra "Mandalay School". Se dieron cuenta que aquel colegio, en algún momento había sido la mansión de Cielo. La fuente ya no estaba, como tampoco la entrada. Entraron con sus acompañantes; el patio estaba abarrotado de alumnos con la remera del uniforme color naranja, verde y azul, muy pocos violetas. Las chicas las tenían más sueltas y largas que los chicos. Llevaban pantalones y polleras ajustadas o pescadores hasta la rodilla color blanco, respectivamente. Se acercaron a la entrada principal donde había un grupo de 5 jóvenes con miradas sonrientes. La primera en hablar fue una pelirroja con el cabello hasta abajo de los hombros, ojos color chocolate, vestida con ropa artesanal y muchas pulseras en cada brazo. A su lado había una jovencita rubia con ojos color azul con una peculiar sonrisa, extrañamente familiar; también estaba un muchacho con el pelo marrón y los ojos rubíes, llevaba en su cabeza unos lentes de aviador algo viejos por el paso del tiempo; Uno muy similiar al anterior, estaba a su lado, tenía el cabello y la piel morenos, los negros y era algo pequeño de altura. Y por último, estaba una chica que era la más alta del grupo, no tanto como Caridad, pero casi le llegaba. El largo cabello ondulado, color violeta, decorado con unas estrellas, al igual que Mimi. Sus ojos eran azules y a pesar de llevar el uniforme como sus compañeros (Excepto Alma), estaba muy arreglada: Tenía la falda más corta que la de todas, su remera estaba perfectamente planchada, no había una sola arruga y en lugar de llevar las botas a juego de las remera como el resto, llevaba plataformas grises.

- ¡HOLAAAAAAAAA FAMILIAAAAAAAAAAA! - Los saludó alzando los brazos la pelirroja-.

- ¿Familia? - Preguntaron extrañados, mirándose los unos a otros-.

De vuelta a ¿Casa? 


	6. Familia

**Holaa a todos! Tanto tiempo, jajaja... Disculpen el no haber subido, pero aquí vuelvo! Se que aunque no haya reviews alguien lo lee, asi que lo voy a seguir hasta el final, no importa el tiempo que tome, jajajaja. Bueno, aclaro una cosa, lo que esta entre comillas y cursiva, es la voz de fondo que dicen los chicos. A veces habra, otras no. Eso si, siempre voy a poner el nombre antes y que es voz en off. Pero si no pongo, es porque en todo el capi va a ser del mismo personaje, entienden? Bueno, no jodo mas y dejo capitulo. Un besoo**

-------------------------

**Capítulo 5: **Familia

¿Có...cómo que familia? - Se notaba la curiosidad y la desesperación en las miradas de los recién llegados- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- ¡Hay, tía! Siempre quisiste saber todo - Azumi arqueó una ceja- Hay, me olvidé de presentarme, soy Esperanza. - Le agarra la mano y se la estrecha rapidamente-

- ¿Tía?

- Un minuto - Matt recordó algo- Paz nos llamó tíos, a Sora, Ken y a mí. No puede ser casualidad - Los otros se miraron cómplices- ¡Dejen de mirarse y explíquennos que pasa!

- ¡Sí! Hablen ahora o los haré hablar - Tai levantó el puño. Lo miraron mal y lo bajo avergonzado- Sólo era de amenaza, no pensaba pegarles.

- Acompáñennos - Dijo con dulzura Esperanza y todos la siguieron-.

(Azumi, voz en off) _"Familia. Que complicado que suena. La familia es una complicación. Hay cientos de veces en que te dan ganas de matarlos, preguntándote por qué te tocó esa familia. Pero a fin de cuentas, son familia. Sufres cuando ellos sufren, te alegras con sus alegrías, lloras con sus tristezas, ríes con sus chistes. Estás en familia, nada puede arruinarlo. Hasta que llega un momento, en que injusticia toca tu puerta._

Los conducieron hasta un gran salón, que en la pared de atrás, tenía un gran espejo. Tenía algunas mesas, instrumentos, un televisor con reproductor de dvd, equipo de música, muchísimos cd's, entre otras cosas. Los chicos, a los que se habían sumado unos cuantos más, tomaron asiento en el piso, se sentaron en sillas, o quedaron parados.

- ¿Van a hablar? - Insistió Tai- ¡Estamos desesperados!

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó con la mansión de Cielo? ¿¡Qué pasó con Cielo!? ¿Y nuestros padres? ¿Esto es obra del libro? ¿¡Dónde estamos!? - Aturdió Mimi-.

- Eso ya lo preguntaste, tía - Aclaró tímida Paz-.

- ¿¡Por qué me dicen tía!? ¿¡Qué es esto!? - Alteradísima-.

- Bueno, se callan ¿Si? Voy a hablar - Tomó aire- A nosotros, como nos ven, de seguro les resultamos familiares, en todos los aspectos ¿O me equivoco? - Asintieron- Ustedes, están aquí para cumplir una importante misión. Esa misión no puede ser llevada a cabo desde su tiempo, por lo que vinieron hasta aquí.

- ¿Nuestro... tiempo? - TK estaba más confundido que antes-.

- Si - Volvió a tomar aire- Viajaron 31 años al futuro.

- ¿¡¡QUÉ!!? - Gritaron al unísono con los ojos como platos-.

- Pero, pero... ¡No puede ser verdad! - Chilló Kari- ¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO A CREERLO!  
- Calmate, tía - La quiso consolar la chica de cabellos purpuras-.

- ¡NO ME DIGAS TÍA! ¿¡QUIÉNES SON USTEDES!? - Volvió a gritar-.

- Nosotros - Dijo señalándose y a los demás- Somos sus hijos y sobrinos.

Tai cayó redondo al piso, desmayado. Sora se lanzó a él y le hizo aire con las manos. Algunos, como TK, Azumi, Ken, Izzy, Matt y Cody quedaron perplejos, mudos, con los ojos abiertos. Mimi y Yolei gritaron a todo volumen, mientras Davis las callaba. Segundos después, se desmayó Joe, mientras Kari era la única sentada en el suelo, sin hablar.

(Matt, voz en off) _"Hace años, que mi familia se rompió. Tenía 5 años cuando mis padres decidieron no seguir juntos, separando aquella familia que habíamos formado. Desde ese día, me crié sin mi madre. Ella y mi padre, jamás volvieron a hablarse, no llamaba a casa, por si él llegaba a contestar. Él no llamaba a TK por si ella contestaba. Iba a visitarla y TK lo hacía con papá, pero no era lo mismo. Necesitaba de la protección y amor de una madre, una madre que no me quiso. Arreglé lo del campamento para pasar tiempo con TK y estar alejados de los problemas de nuestros padres; ahí fue cuando llegué al digimundo. Me sentía tan, protegido, tan querido, tan sentido, tan amado. Mis amigos, MIS amigos, aquellos por los cuales daría la vida si fuera necesario. Por los que daría todo y más, para que no sufran. Para aquellos que se que harían lo mismo por mí. Por aquellos, que hoy, son considerados parte de mi familia."_

Luego de que Tai y Joe recobraran el conocimiento; Matt, TK, Izzy, Azumi, Ken y Cody, el habla y Mimi y Yolei la compostura, se decidieron sacarse todas las dudas.

- ¿Có... có... cómo que nuestros hijos? - Preguntó totalmente asustada, Azumi-.

- Eh, si. Es que, en el futuro ustedes tuvieron hijos, que somos nosotros - Respondió Esperanza- ¿Quieren saber de quién soy hija? - Se dirigió a TK- ¡Hola papi! - TK casi cae- Hola, ma - A Kari-

- Yo... - Empezó Paz- Junto con Salvi, my brother, tenemos a los mejores padres del mundo. Y ellos son... Koushiro Izumi y Azumi Nikawa - Con voz de locutora- ¿No es genial? - Izzy estaba por dar contra el suelo, cuando la futura madre de sus hijos lo sostuvo. Al ver tal escena, se separaron- Papis, ustedes son los mejores del mundo - Con voz de nena buena-.

- Bueno, creo que si todos dicen, yo también digo: Soy la hija de Mimi - Comentó orgullosa la chica de pelos morados con las estrellas en la cabeza. La verdad, no era difícil adivinarlo-.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Eres tan preciosa como yo! - Adimirándola asombrada. Lila, sonreía complacida-.

- Eh, creo que yo también diré - Intervino un joven de cabellos azules y anteojos- Soy hijo de Joe. Me llamo Máximo - Lo miró algo tímido, Joe quedó mudo-.

- ¡Yo, yo! Yo soy hija de Yolei - Yolei sonrió ampliamente- y de Ken - Ken se golpeó la cabeza-.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Kenny, vamos a tener una hija! - Se le colgó del cuello-.

- En realidad, tres - Yolei pegó un grito el doble de fuerte que el anterior. Quien había hablado era un chico de cabello lila, un poco más bajo que Caridad, junto a una niña de cabello azul con ojos celestes- Soy Jacob, y ella es Soledad - Yolei ya lloraba de la emoción, su sueño se había hecho realidad-.

- Bueno, bueno. Si todos van hablar, lo hago yo también. Aunque es bastante obvio ¿No? - Intervino un joven de cabello y piel morena, como puercoespín, con unos lentes de aviador. No le daban más de 15 años- ¿No es obvio? - Negaron- Pff ¡Soy Pedro Motomiya! - Todos abrieron bien los ojos-.

- ¿Davis y Jun tuvieron un hermano menor? - Preguntó sorprendida Mimi-.

Le cae la gotita estilo anime: - ¡Que no! ¡Soy su hijo! - Davis lo miró ilusionado-.

- Pero, pero ¡Si eres igualito a mi! - Todo feliz, asi a punto de llorar-.

- Si, pobre de él - Le rompió la burbuja su amiga castaña, el la miró asesinamente (Creo que saben a cual castaña le pondría esa cara, a la otra medio difícil)-.

- ¿Y tu madre? Quiero decir, mi esposa - Se corrigió- No me digas que es Kari.

- Eh... No - Directo. La gran mayoría rió- Es mejor que no lo sepas.

- ¿¡Qué, por qué!? - Gritó- ¡A Izzy le dijeron que se va a casar con la telettubie enana!

- ¡Eh! Ojito con lo que me decís, estúpido - Lo amenazó- Que te toque ser un infeliz no es mi culpa.

- ¡Callate! - Le ordenó-.

- ¡A ella no le gritas! - La defendió Izzy y todos miraron sorprendidos- ¡No te da derecho a gritarle! - Explotó. La "telettubie enana" estaba colorada ante la defensa de su amigo-.

- Ejem, ejem. Mejor seguimos - Interrumpió el gran silencio en la sala por una chica altísima de unos enormes faroles azules y un cabello largo lacio color rubio oscuro- Yo me llamo Azul y mi padre es TK. - Algo tímida- Y él - Señalando a un joven de características físicas iguales a las de ella- Es mi hermano gemelo: Bruno.

- ¡Oh, mi Dios! - TK casi pierde el equilibrio- ¡Tres hijos en menos de diez minutos!

- A eso se le llama trabajar duro - Mimi largó una risita, a la cual TK respondió con una mirada asesina. Ella se calló- Perdón.

- ¡Wow! ¿Alguna sorpresa más? Digo, no vaya ser que haya un cuarto hijo - Los mellizos se miraron- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dije algo malo?

- No. - Contestó Azul- Pasa que... Tú no eres nuestra mamá - Kari casi comienza a llorar- Es que, eres como nuestra mamá

- Es que... Papá y tú se separaron y ahí es cuando se casó con nuestra madre - Kari se tapó la cara- No, no llores. A ti te queremos como a una - Levantó la vista con una pequeña sonrisa-.

- Ma, no llores. A pesar de que hubo problemas y... Muchos - Siguió- Aún así seguiste tu vida. No como querías, pero... - Agarró a Exequiel, que tenía el pelo marrón casi negro y ojos rubíes- Él, es tu hijo. Exequiel Yagami.

- ¿Yagami? ¿Por qué mi apellido? - Kari no les dió tiempo a responder, entendiendo la pregunta. Volvió a bajar la cabeza- Vaya, si parece que estoy destinada a sufrir.

- Eh, seguimos ¿Dale que si? - Interviniendo cierta pelirroja habladora- Ellos - Tomó a dos adolescentes que estaban juntos: ella era de pelo rubio platinado, largo y lacio, de ojos verdes y él, bueno, a él ya lo conocen- Melody y Justo. - Se dirigió a Cody- Son tus hijos, tío. - Cody los miró mudo-.

- Al parecer soy más pequeño que mis hijos, rompí record. - Todos rieron-.

- Después siguen Camilo - Que tenía ojos castaños con el pelo rubio- y Angelito (Ángel) - de pelo castaño, ojos azules y alto, de sonrisa de winner total- son los hijos de Matt y Mimi.

- ¡Hay pero si son tan hermosos como yo! - Ilusionada- ¡Es obvio que mis hijos son los más bellos! - Hizo caso omiso a que también eran hijos de Matt. Él prefirió hacer silencio para no armar disturbio-.

- Y por último - Habló Alma, acercándose a sus hermanos, que eran un adolescente de unos 14 años, con el cabello marrón con ojos rubíes, y una niña de unos 10 años con cabello, también marrón y ojos del mismo color- Leo, Jazmín y yo somos...

- Ya se, ya se - Interrumpió- Son mis hijos ¿No?

- Y de Sora - Confirmó Alma. Tai y Sora se miraron avergonzados-.

(Sora, voz en off) _"Madre. Pff, nunca pensé que lo sería tan joven. Creo que la palabra madre, tiene sus responsabilidades. Igual que padre, solo que no son las mismas. Una madre debe ser buena, dulce, comprensiva, cariñosa, amable y alegre. Un padre debe ser divertido, burlista, que se lo pueda comprar con una sonrisa, bueno, trabajador y celoso de las hijas. Lamentablemente yo no he podido disfrutar de ninguno de esos dos padres. Primero lo primero: Mi madre. Ella siempre soñó con tener esa hija que usaría vestidos, jugaría con muñecas, hablaría horas con sus amigas por el teléfono, iría de compras, le organizaría su cumpleaños número 15, saldría a fiestas súper arreglada, etc, etc, etc. Pero yo soy todo lo contrario. Me encantaba el football (Digamos que me sigue gustando), odio las faldas y vestidos, los tacones me matan los pies, no me gusta maquillarme y pienso que las muñecas son para niñas afeminadas, cosa que yo no soy. Siempre veo a mis amigas y la verdad no las entiendo. Mimi con sus compras, con todo lo que sea look y eso. Kari, que de pequeña amaba las muñecas, es tierna y le encanta maquillarse, natural, pero maquillada. Azumi, que puede tenerte horas y horas en el teléfono, te va a contar hasta que tenía puesto la vendedora de la última tienda a la que fue. Yolei, bueno, Yolei, ya se sabe como es. Y yo, soy el bicho raro. En todo caso, creo que ellas me quieren así como soy, mi madre, no soporta que sea así. Siempre me reprocha que porque no soy como ellas, porque no soy una señorita ¿Es qué no entiende que es cosa de gustos? ¿Cosas de genética? Y esto se enlaza, al otro tema: Mi padre. Cuando era muy pequeña, el se fue por su trabajo, y jamás volví a verlo, si una que otra llamada, pero verlo, creo que no. Tal vez alguna vez vino, pero mamá no lo dejó entrar y se fue, creo que miraba todo desde el ventana (Esto ocurría en la puerta de casa). Lo único que recuerdo de él, son tres cosas: Su perfume, el que se ponía todas las mañanas antes de salir para oler perfectamente; sus ojos, exactamente iguales a los míos, un rubí fuerte; y por último, sus ganas de tener un varoncito. De ahí es que empecé a comportarme así. Pensaba que, si me convertía en niño, él volvería, me creía la causa de su abandono. Hoy, ya grande, ya "marimacho" como me llaman algunos, entiendo la razón por la que nunca más volvió: Su nueva familia"._

Las chicas estaban en una habitación muy colorida, con 8 camas. Dos eran cucheta, una marinera (Solo que esta no la guardaban de día, siempre estaba afuera la de abajo), otra al frente de la puerta del baño, que conectaba con la habitación de los chicos y la otra al lado de una ventana que daba al pasillo del colegio [Para más información, ver la habitación de las chicas de CA en el Mandalay].

- Sigo sin entender, NADA - Poniendo énfasis en "Nada"- ¿Cómo es posible que tenga tres hijos a los 16? ¡Y como si fuera poco, son de Matt!

- Tranquila, Mimi. Esto es, como un futuro que hay cambiar - Trató de calmarla Yolei- Igual, por mi parte, estoy de lo más feliz de saber que me voy a casar con Kenny - Rostro feliz-.

- Dilo por ti - Se llevó una almohada a la cara- No puedo creer que me voy a casar con Izzy.

- ¿No era lo que querías? - Burlándose Mimi- Se nota a millas de kilómetros que te gusta, amiga.

- ¿¡Que decís!? ¡Estúpida! - Le tira la almohada-.

- ¡No seas así! Lo único que hago es decir la verdad - Azumi la mira feo- Nunca haría nada para que te ofendas - Cambia la mirada a una apenada- En serio.

- Perdón. Es que todo esto me tiene así, como loca. No se en que pensar.

- Ni yo. Esto es tan, tan, tan... - Decía Sora mientras gesticulaba con las manos-.

- ¿Complicado? - Terminó Kari, suspirando - Pensar que hace unos días, después de destruir a MaloMyotismon, pensábamos que se había acabado, que podíamos... ser felices, de una buena vez. Estar tranquilos. Pero no. Vuelven a empezar los líos. - Comenzó a llorar- Descubrir ese futuro que voy a tener, es horrible. Saber que voy a vivir como una desgraciada el resto de mi vida, es horrible - Se tapó el rostro con las manos. Las lágrimas se escurrían por ellas de una manera sagaz- ¡No quiero, no quiero! ¡Quiero volver con mis padres! ¡Con Cielo, con Nico, con todos! ¡No quiero estar aquí!

- Calmate Kari - Sora se sentó a su lado y la abrazó- Podremos con esto. Destruiremos a ese ser maligno, volveremos a nuestra época y seremos felices. Felices por siempre.

- Eso dilo por ti - Llorando aún más- Tu serás feliz con Tai, tendrán muchos hijos y vivirán juntos para la eternidad. Yo... sólo tendré que conformarme con mis hijos, porque ningún hombre estará para siempre a mi lado.

- Eso no es verdad - Intervino Azumi- Si estamos aquí, es para cambiar los errores que cometimos. Errores, que van a provocar que aparezca Destructivunchinapolymon - Tratando de pronunciar el nombre- Pero, si logramos cambiarlo, de seguro tu serás feliz. Todos lo seremos, y viviremos... - Se le cortaron las palabras por el llanto- Y viviremos... ¡Yo también quiero regresar! - Fue junto a Sora y Kari y se abrazaron las tres- ¡Odio esto! ¡Lo odio enormemente! Quiero los abrazos de mi papá, quiero a mi hermano celoso cada vez que voy de fiesta. Quiero pelear con la profesora Arwintz por mi comportamiento. Quiero todos los domingos a San Cristián con mis primas, quiero juntarme a hacer los proyectos con Izzy y terminar tonteando en lugar de trabajar. Quiero salir con Mimi a Blue House Party los sábados. Quiero a Bobby (Su perro), quiero mi casa, quiero a mi familia. Quiero a Cielo, a Nico, a Selena - Lloraba desconsoladamente, Kari la acompañaba- ¡Quiero volver! ¡Ya, ya, ya! - Se abrazan las cinco llorando-.

- ¡Yo también quiero regresar! Extraño a mis padres. De seguro están preocupados por mí, al igual que todos los demás padres lo están por el resto ¿Qué van a pensar? ¿Qué vamos a decir al volver?

- Que nos fuimos de paseo al futuro - Trató de hacerlas reír Yolei, quien lloraba también. Soltaron una pequeña sonrisa- Que los extrañamos y que, todo lo hicimos por el bien de la humanidad. Porque... así somos. Así estamos destinados a ser y que, a pesar de intentar ser normales, no lo somos. Porque nadie lo es. Nadie - Las mira, quien más lloraba era Mimi- Y no somos anormales, no, nada de eso. Somos seminormales. Porque seremos, o loca, o genio, o hueca, o cantante egocéntrico, o marimacho, o loco acosador, o... Lo que fuere que seamos, no va a cambiar. Porque por algo somos los niños elegidos ¿No? - Quedaron mudas- ¿No?

- Adolescentes elegidos - Agregó Mimi sonriente. Todas rieron, aún llorando y se abrazaron-.

(Izzy, voz en off) _"Dicen que la familia y los amigos son la base de la vida humana ¿Será así? ¿Será qué son lo más importante de tu vida, aunque te mientan? Luego de sentirte traicionado, humillado, tratado por estúpido, difícilmente puedan ser todo en esta vida. Según tengo entendido, mis padres biológicos murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando solo eran un bebé. A mis padres adoptivos, se les murió su único hijo. A pesar de que me hallan mentido, creo que lo hicieron para cuidarme, para no causarme traumas ni nada de eso. Sin embargo, aunque sean tus padres, quienes te criaron, no puedes dejar de sentirte traicionado. De sentir, que te mintieron, que fuiste engañado. Hoy en día, desde que me confesaron la verdad, no los miro con los mismos ojos. Cuando ellos creían que aún no tenía idea, era más fácil, me hacía el tonto y listo. Ahora, es como que... Me siento raro. Raro, raro de pensar que ellos no son mis verdaderos padres. Pero bueno, lo que vale, es el amor que te brindan, no los lazos sanguíneos."_

Habitación de los chicos, era igual a la de las chicas, pero versión masculina. Para más información, repito, vean la habitación de los chicos de CA en el Mandalay. Todos estaban callados.

- Bue, digan algo - Rompió el silencio- Ya se que están todos mal y confundidos pero tampoco tanto.

- No molestes, Tai - Se quejó Matt con voz serena- ¿Después de lo que nos acaban de decir tienes el descaro de decir que no fue tanto?

- Eh... - Pensativo- Ahora que lo dices así, no. Es que... No me gusta ver asi a todos ¡Tampoco somos momias!

- Es difícil Tai, hay que - Davis gesticulaba con las manos- adaptarse. Es bastante, BASTANTE - Casi gritando la palabra- confuso. Aún sigo sin entender que tengo un hijo.

- Si, y yo no entiendo como es que te has casado - Todos empezaron a desternillarse de la risa-.

- JA-JA-JA. Mira como me rio Takaishi. Tú tan sólo te quieres burlar de que estarás con Kari - TK baja la vista. Davis comprende que metió la pata- No, no, no quise decirlo. - Se llevó una mano a la cabeza- Lo siento.

- Descuida. En todo caso sólo dijiste la verdad - Davis lo mira aún culpable- De verdad, todo está bien.

- Bueno, bueno. Basta de charlas - Comentó cerrando la puerta por atrás- Que Mr. Cody, les tiene el notición del año.

- A ver, enano. - Todos voltearon a verlo-.

- El viernes, va a ver una súper cena de gala para los nuevos estudiantes - Lo miran escépticos- ¡No miren así! Qué después alta joda se arma. Con toodas las diosas del Mandalay.

- ¡Naaaaaaaaaa, groso, petiso! - Se le tiraron encima- ¿Nos vamos a divertir, a lo grande, no? No quiero tímidos - Miró a Izzy-, ni quiero torpes - Miró a Joe-, como no quiero lanzados alzados antes de que empieze el baile - Tai y Davis se miraron- y menos que menos, a ti no quiero verte cerca de Yolei, quiero que te diviertas - Apuntó a Ken con el dedo-.

- Ok, ok. Pero tú tampoco te tires encima a la primerita que veas ¿Eh? - Lo contra-amenazó Tai-.

- Bueno. Pero a ustedes - Miró a los otros tres amenazados- no quiero que rompan las normas.

- Es que... - Empezó Izzy nervioso-.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Es que como que me da cosa sacar a bailar a las mujeres - Terminó apenado- No tengo experiencia.

- Né, sos un gil. No hace falta tener experiencia, son instintos masculinos con los que se nace. Es más, si querés la podés tener a la teletubie, a la hermana de Tai y a Mimi rendidas a tus pies, las tres juntitas. Así que quiero que por lo menos te chapes a una. No dos, y menos te pido a las tres, pero por lo menos a una, ¿Dale?

- No, no. A mi hermana ¡NO! - Negó Tai-.

- Uuh, que guardabosques que sos. Mira, el pobrecito Izzy, no se chapó a ninguna todavía. Y que decirte de estos otros giles, nabos, que no besaron ni a la mamá en el cachete. El único con experiencia aquí soy yo, así que me van a hacer caso - Lo miran como "¿Y este qué se piensa?"- Así qué ¿Qué me dicen?

- ¡VAMOOO' TODOOO'! - Se tiran todos juntos y empiezan a cantar y bailar-.

- ¡Alta joda se va a armar! Si nosotros somos los dioses de la diversión - Presumió el líder-.

- ¡Esa es la actitud, hombre! A ver, ahora vamos y nos chamuyamos unitas, y bue, ustedes saben ¿No? - Matt guiñó el ojo

- ¡VAAMOOOOO'! - Gritó TK. Todos salieron del cuarto y al salir oyeron algo que los hizo dejar a un lado su levante de mujeres-.


End file.
